Sorrowful Memory
by DidiWalker
Summary: Lenalee lost her memory! With Allen being haunted by the 14th memory, he and the others helps Lenalee recover her memory bit by bit, but the 14th made everything worst for Allen, how will Allen handle all of these problems? will Lenalee remember Allen?
1. The loss

**Sorrowful Memory **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, Hoshino sensei does.**

Author's Note: hi, this is my first fan fiction of -man. Sorry if the story is lame and if my writing is bad and tell me if it sucks, is good, or something like that ok. I'm pretty sick when writing this story, oh well, that's about what I'm saying.

Kanda: oi. stupid writer what is this all about? –Shaking a drooling sleeping girl at a computer table-

Didiwalker : hah? Wa-what?

Kanda: that story!!-pointing at the computer-

Didiwalker : oh, I see…-snores away- Groooookk

Lavi: woow….she sleep like a pig

Lenalee: hei you guys don't snoop around in a girls room!! –lenalee standing infront of the room door-

Lavi: its not me!! I swear, kanda is the one that barge in first!!

Kanda: WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID _USAGI_!!! MUGEN; kaichu ichigen!!

Lavi: oh SHIT!!

**BOOOM**

Lenalee flew toward a little town in china with her new crystal type innocence after seeing an explosion from that town direction when Lenalee and Lavi rendezvousing with finders on a cliff near the little town. After Lenalee arrived at the town, she's saw no people but their so much blood and the town was in a mess. Lenalee's heart beat is beating faster and faster.

_Did an Akuma did all of this? _Thought Lenalee as she ran toward a house of brother and sister that have been so kind to gave Lenalee and Lavi a place to stay at their house while their searching for innocence. The brother and his little sister reminded her of her self and her big brother, Komui, before she and Komui lived in the Black Order. Lenalee feel nostalgic looking at the brother and his little sister. Rain is the big brother and Ana is his little sister, they cared for each other like Lenalee and Komui does, but Rain doesn't have a sister-complex that's for sure.

After running past a corner, Lenalee finally found the place that she's looking for and shocked.

"Lenalee is everything okay over there?" said the voice that came from a bat shaped golem. The sort dark-green haired exorcist is standing in front of a burnt and collapsing house looking surprised at the scene that she's seeing in front of her. That is the house she searching for.

"I can't believe this," tears form on the corner of her eyes as she droop to her knee.

---------- On The cliff near a town in china----------

"Innocence level 2, fire seal!!!" called out the red haired exorcist slamming his enormous hammer upon the ground, and releasing flame from his hammer that form into a giant fire dragon and obliterating 4 level two Akuma In an instant.

"You're not going to get the innocence you hear me!!" shouted the red haired exorcist after defeating all the level 2 Akuma that attack him and the finders on the cliff.

"Lavi-Dono are you okay?" ask one of the finder that look worried.

"Ah, toma, yup. Everything is under control, is everyone okay?"lavi looked at the finders.

"Ye-yes exorcist-sama" said the finders in union.

Lavi grab his golem and once again Lavi tried to contact Lenalee who's in town to check out an explosion that happened in that town awhile ago.

"Lenalee!! What's happening over there? Is there any Akuma in that town?!" said Lavi to his golem waiting for an answer from Lenalee who still in the town.

But once again there's no answer.

_Damn it! What's happening over there Lenelee, why won't you answer? _Thought Lavi looking at the town where Lenalee is.

"Lavi-dono LOOK!!!_"_said toma pointing his finger at the night sky and attracted Lavi attention.

Lavi looked up to the sky that the finder pointing at "WHAT THE-!!!"

A bunch of level 2 and one level 3 appeared and flying towards Lavi and the others.

_Their so many of them. I have to find Lenalee fast. But if I leave, the Akuma will start attacking the town, either one is bad. _Thought Lavi as he prepared for yet another battle.

"DARN IT!! INNOCENCE LEVEL 2, COMBO SEAL!!" sought lavi as he slams his hammer to the ground with full power.

----------At the same time, on the town----------

Lenalee got up to her feet and suddenly hear someone calling "Brother! Brother! Wake up….don't die…don't die….sob…sob"

_That voice, its Ana's. She's alive!_ Thought Lenalee as she ran directly into the collapsing house in front of her.

"ANA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" sought Lenalee as she looked through a pile of rubble

The sound of a little girl calling out to her brother is getting closer. And finally lenalee found the source of the voice.

"Ana-chan!!"Lenalee look worried and surprised at the same time.

"LENALEE!!" the little girl is coved with blood and a burned skin. She needs treatment fast.

"Ana-chan don't worry you'll be okay, alright." said Lenalee to the poor girl.

"What about my brother?" said Ana as she pointed her brother under the pile of rubble. He been crushed and his entire body covered in a pool of blood, but still alive.

"Rain-san!!" looked horrified, Lenalee ran toward the man under the rubble.

Blood is every where.

"Rain-San!!Rain-san, are you okay?" said lenalee panicking.

The man opened his eyes. His panting heavily

"P-please….miss..e-exorcist…, please take my little sister out of here...there's a monster attacking this town." Said Rain to Lenalee as he struggling to speck.

_This is bad. He lost so much blood, and the rubble is crushing his body. He won't make it._ Thought Lenalee in panic.

"P-please hurry miss exorcist…before the monster comes back" said the man with a weak voice

"But, we have to get you out from there" said Lenalee.

"Please brother…don't go…."Ana break out crying.

"Don't cry Ana….I'm sorry…..but you have to get out of here without me…"with a weak smile plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about, Rain-san? Were getting out of here, all of us!" Lelanee trying her best to keep the man's spirit alive, hoping there's a chance for him.

"It's already to late for me…..so…so..p-please..Lenalee-chan…take care of my little sister for me" said rain to Lenalee as he closed his eyes slowly and life was fading from him.

"NO, NO!!RAIN-SAN! RAIN-SAN!!" said Lenalee panicking as she try to reach out to the wounded man.

"Brother, brother wake up, don't die…, don't leave me alone" said Ana crying heavily.

Suddenly there's an explosion.

_What was that?! Is it an akuma?, rain-san said that there were a monster attacking the town._ Thought Lenalee and looked at crying Ana. _I have to get Ana to a doctor, and fast. _

"Let's go Ana-chan, we have to get out of here" said Lenalee to Ana as she wipe her tears away.

"No! I want to stay with my brother"

"Ana-chan…". Lenalee know how Ana felt. Because she to don't want to be separated from her brother Komui or any of her friends. It must be hard for Ana to leave her brother there. But she don't have any choice.

"Ana-chan listen to me, I know it's hard but Rain-san want to save you, he want you to live your life,….time to say good bye"

"yes, it's time to say good bye to your beloved brother, kid" said a mysterious voice coming from above them. Lenalee looked up to the source of the voice.

"Level 3!" a level 3 floating above them.

"Bingo, that's right, I see that you're an exorcist, am I correct?

Suddenly Ana past out because of the pain. "Ana-chan!!"Said Lenalee looked worried _This is bad, I have to get help, I cant fight now, Ana might die, I have to contact Lavi. _then Lenalee realized that her golem is no were to be found. _Where's my golem go? _ "Are you looking for this thing?" said the level 3 Akuma with a smirk on its face while holding Lenalee's golem and crush it into pieces.

"Innocence activate" Lenalee activate her Dark Boots. Lenalee holding Ana's unconscious body, _it's now or never._ "What are you planning, girl?" the level 3 Akuma looked at Lenalee with a murderous intent. After Lenalee ready on her position, she lounched her self to the night sky in super sonic speed passing the level 3 and letting him eat her dust. "hu..huhuhu…HAHAHAHAH THIS IS GETTING INTRESTING" the level 3 Akuma laughing its head of like a maniac. "GAME START'S NOW!!! 'EXSORCIST' AHAHAHAHA"

---------- At the Cliff near the town----------

"is that the best you can do, Hammer boy?" said the red armored level 3 Akuma. "Darn it, that guy is fast!!" said lavi out of breath "well? You manage to kill all the level two, but what about me?" evil grin is forming on the Akuma's face.

"lavi-dono, please hang in there" toma murmured behind a tree with the other finders in hiding.

----------- Mean while, Lenalee is...-----------

_Ana-chan hang on a little bit longer, were almost there _thought Lenalee as her purple eye's caught something in the distance.

"Akuma!!" there are three level 2 Akuma fired their poisonous bullets at her. And of course she dodge it all without fail. She then begun to swing her Dark Boots at the level 2 and crushing the level 2 one-by-one. After that she checked up on ana, she's still breathing, but in pain.

"DIE EXORCIST!!!" the level 3 is catching up to Lenalee in nonhuman speed almost like a torpedo. She gasps. The level 3 raised its arm and fire a dozen of purple little ball from his fingers that quickly headed towards her, it's too little and so many as she dodge the little purple ball that continuously trying to hit her, she makes sure that none of the little purple ball hit Ana, but out of nowhere one of the purple ball hit the dark-green haired exorcist left arm, she thought she had avoided them all. Lenalee felt pain instantly on her left arm and every nerve became paralyzed.

_WHAT!! I can't move my arm, what's happening? Is this the Akuma's ability?_ Thought Lenalee that still floating on the air looking at the Akuma that she may fight against. 

"YOU LIKE THAT?! Hahahahahahaha HAH!! Did you really think that you manage to dodge all of them you stupid little girl, one of that ball 'always' hit its target, always!!"

Suddenly BOOOOM, an explosion came from the direction of the cliff where Lavi and the other's are. "

Lenalee eyes focuses on the direction of the cliff _Lavi!! _She's worried about her friend, whose going to be the next successor of bookman. "Huh, they already started huh, now's our turn!!!" like she have any choice left, the only thing for her to do is to defeat the level 3, talk about bad situation. So the level 3 charge towards Lenalee with high speed, but it not match for her new Dark Boots, she flew upwards as she endure the pain on her paralyzed arm from the Dark Mater of the level 3 attack that inflected on her, and when the timing is right, she dropped kicked the level 3 in the face with her heels, BAM!! The level 3 got a hard, powerful, ultra, violence kick from Lenalee's Dark Boots, the Akuma fall to the ground with such a gruesome and powerful force causing the ground to crumble violently.

Lenalee glared down at the level 3 Akuma on the ground, taking a deep breath she then launched herself to the level 3 for the finishing move. She held Ana's unconscious body a little tighter worried that Ana might fall from the sudden impact.

"You think you can defeat me?"the Akuma fingers pointing at Lenalee, all of its fingers glowing because of the purple like energy built in the level 3 fingers, "TAKE THIS EXORCIST" dozen of bullets ball coming form above her trying to hit Lenalee, she dodge them all or so she thought, one of that bullets ball keep targeted her until it hits her, _I see, so all of that little ball was just a distraction to hide the real thing_ thought Lenalee to her self as she trying to shack of the bullet purple ball. Suddenly an idea pops up inside her head, on that time the level 3 leaped to the air slowly while laughing his head of seeing that how hard the female exorcist try to dodge his tiny little purple ball. As Lenalee struggle avoiding the ball she take a quick gleans of the cliff, "NOW!!" shought Lenalee on top of her voice as she launched herself and Ana in super sonic speed to the direction of the cliff and of course the little purple bullet ball still chasing Lenale from behind. The level 3 didn't see it coming, it just stare " hei…hei HEI! HEI! Where do you think your going EXORCIST!!" the Akuma followed but not as fast as before after the attack from Lenalee.

---------- On The Cliff side---------

"Innocence level two, Thunder seal!" sought the red haired exorcist as he slam his hammer to the ground. Suddenly a pure Thunder came out frome the Hammer striking the level 3, but unfortunately the level 3 Dodge it, _danm it! how long is this going to end. This level 3 is to fast and its not fair that that darn level 3 can fly, my feet glued on the ground, I can't fly DAMN IT!…the only one that can do battle on air is Lenalee. _

"LAVI" called out a female voice came from a distance. Who could it be? Lavi immediately snap and turn his head an saw "LENALEE!!" called out Lavi relief to see her.

"ITS MISS LENALEE!!" said Toma great full.

Lenalee still in high speed when she saw there was another level 3 in red body armor, she immediately lock on the level 3, it's a gamble you miss this chance it gonna end bad. Lenalee turn her head to see the purple ball is still targeting her in high speed as well, it's perfect! She hoped that this crazy plan of hers work.

"WHAT THE-" The level 3 have no time to react even thou the level 3 is fast, Lenalee landed her heels on the level 3's skull and kick him from behind causing the level three to hit the purple bullet ball with his red armored body. "GYAHHH!! WHY YOU" the level 3 glared at Lenalee whose now on the ground landed safely.

"NOW LAVI!!" called Lenalee asking Lavi to take the finishing move. "you underestimated me GIRL- what- the?" the red armored Akuma felt something odd, all the nerve paralyzed, is it from before?, Suddenly the level 3 crashed to the ground, hard. "WH-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MEEEEEE!!!" the level 3 glared at Lenalee with murderous intent.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!!" Lavi slam his hammer to the red armored Akuma's paralyzed body with all his might 2 times making the seal on the ground larger "Innocence level 2, Combo seal" fire seal combine with thunder seal creating a huge fire thunder dragon from Lavi's hammer.

"UUUGGGHRIIAAAAAAA!!!" The red armored level 3 scream a bloody scream it was nasty, the akuma's armor destroyed by the force of the pure energy from Lavi's innocence, and finally the akuma destroyed inside the burning dragon that drag it to the sky, lighting the dark night.

Lavi take a small breath and turn to Lenalee,"Lenalee are you akay?" called Lavi running toward Lenalee followed by the other finders.

"Lavi! Help" said Lenalee as she put down Ana's body. "What is it Lenlalee?" replied Lavi with a worried face, of course he does seeing Lenalee in a bad shape like that. "its Ana-chan, Lavi, we have to get her to a doctor fast!" tears flow down from her eyes.

"Where's her brother? What about the town?" ask lavi as he look at Ana's condition who is panting havily. "He- he didn't make it" looking down on her feet, and biting her lip, "the town already been destroyed when I got there…the level 3 is-"she's distracted by a sudden pain on her left arm, Lenalee hisses and look at her paralyzed arm "what is it Lenalee?" Lavi expression becomes more worried then before. "It's the other level 3 ability…don't worry about me…its Ana who needs help". One of the finders walk up to Lenalee's side and kneel down "Exorcist-sama may I take a look at her, I'm my self used to be a doctor" as he take Ana's unconscious body to his arm and begun treating the little girl.

"FIND YOU DAMN EXORCIST!!, IM GONNA. . PAY!!!" a familiar voice came from a distance. "What?" Lavi narrowing his eyes to see who or what say that.

Lenalee gasps, "Hurry everyone get away from here, "as she stand to her feet to prepare for unfinished battle "and please take care of Ana" said Lenalee to the finder beside her. "Yes of course exorcist-sama" the finder split in two group of course toma still near the area to observe them incase of anything happened. As the finders run towards the woods Lavi and Lenalee face to face with the level 3.

"Another one!" said Lavi. The level 3 fire little bullets ball at the running finders but Lenalee swung her Dark Boots, causing her to manipulate the wind and blow away the bullets ball, now for the real thing to appeared.

"Lavi be careful! all the little purple ball is only a distraction and the real thing always hits you when you avoiding them all, if you get hit the area you've been hit will be paralyzed, so be careful okay "Lenalee stayed focus and turn her head left to right as she squeeze her left arm. "Your arm, don't tell me….you've been hit! Lenalee?!" Lavi demanded an answer. "So you've figured it out little girl, but even if you figured my little trick can you stop me?" With a smirk that mocking the two exorcist, "want to try it out? Then take some more!!!" the level 3 raised both its arm and fire the bullet balls from its ten fingers like a machine gun with out stopping "try to avoid them all!!"

"Fire Seal!" Lavi called out and slam his hammer to the ground, fire seal form on the ground, the fire dragon emerge from the seal and burn all of the little balls. "What the-" the level 3 shocked. "HAH!! See that! I make them all disappear" said lavi proudly, "Not bad boy, but what about THIS!!" the level 3 Akuma snap his finger and then for some reason Lenalee felt the pain in her left arm unbearable and slowly descend to the ground slowly, her feet touch the ground and she droop to her knee feeling the unbearable pain of her life, her innocence suddenly deactivated. "LENALEE!!" Lavi ran toward Lenalee. "Ugh….its hurt…what…is…this" said Lenalee under her breath. "UPS. Did I do that?" Evil grin form on the level 3 face seeing the female exorcist in pain.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Lavi kneel down at her side. Lenalee closed her eyes tightly, it shown how much her arm hurt her. "What's going on here?" Lavi turn his head to the level 3. "Yes I did it, you see…her arm already paralyzed by my dark mater, she thought that is my only ability that the only thing she figure out, but it's not only penalization, I can control the pain too" said the level 3 proudly.

BOOM!! Purple light glowing inside the woods followed by the sound of bullet been fired, "SO…there manage to find those foolish human I see" murmured the level 3

"Those human?....don't tell me!!" Lavi turn his head to see the woods still glowing purple light continuously.

_Everyone! _Thought Lenalee as she stud up, taking a deep breath and she steady her feet and activate her Dark Boots not bothering about the pain she launch her self toward the level 3, slamming the level 3 to the ground after kicking the level 3 a few times she then drop kicked with a violence force and destroyed the Akuma's armor. Not stopping after that Lenalee went to the woods with high speed and leaving Lavi who's in shocked after seeing Lenalee, _WOW! I gotta be careful around her_ thought Lavi as he replays that scene on his mind, "Lenalee wait!!" his wakes up from his train of thought and put his hammer down "Ozuchi, kozuchi. Shin,shin,shin" he sat on the pole of his hammer as his hammer extend, he followed Lenalee but not as fast as her though, and toma follow Lavi from behind as fast as he could.

---------- In the woods----------

The sound of firing is getting closer and closer as the dark green haired exorcist approached the center of the firing sound, there was a scream between the firing sounds, her view cleared from the tree's and curtain of dust and there it was, a level one firing its poisonous blood in the form of a big purple bullet to a finder, not just any finder it was the finder that was treating Ana, and pentacles forming on his body. Lenalee went for the kill; she destroyed the level one with one kick and landed on a tree as she panting heavily. The finder saw her, his eyes full of terror as the pentacle cover his body and turn his skin black, as the poison spread, his body crumble and turn to dust. Lenalee looked shocked at the scene she seeing, there was clothes cover in holes and blood and there's nothing but dust in it, it was one of the finders and the other on was a clothes of a little girl she ones knew, its Ana's. " It cant be…" _take care of my little sister, Lenalee _the voice of Rain( Ana's brother)ringing on her head, suddenly she feels dizzy, her head spinning, her vision become blurry, her innocence deactivated and slowly lose her consciousness, _is it because I'm over using my new innocence, is that it?... I'm so tired....Forgive me Rain-san I can't safe her, its because I'm to week... _Lenalee closed her eyes as she lose her balance and fall from the tree and landed on he back and she hit her head, hard.

'Allen' that was the last of Lenalee's Thought as she past out.

Wahoo! Finally the first chapter is completed, hope you guys liked it. Okay then the Next chapter is the real story and Allen Walker will step in. it's going to be good! This chapter is only the opening, so for all of you keep on reading this story until the end okay, I TRUST YOU ALL! Oh yeah, and please, pleeeeaaaassee, Please review!! And sorry if my writing and my grammar is bad. ALLENA!!

Maybe I'm good with flames….if you all want to write it. (But it doesn't mean I'm going to love it).

And keep fighting till the end my fellow author!


	2. The Flowing Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, Hoshino sensei does.**

Author's Note: hi again, so in the previous chapter was when Lenalee on a mission in a little town in china with Lavi. Now this is the chapter two, finally! I was planning to finished this chapter in 3 days since I uploaded the first chapter, but you know, things happen when you least expected. I'm writing this story from Allen first then to Lenalee. O yeah my twin sister finally joined fan fiction, but she's interested in the final fantasy fic. Maybe I will make her love -Man.

Read and review.

Didiwalker : Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! Kanda where are you? Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! YUU!

**A door opened violently**

Kanda: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

Didiwalker: auuu you're so mean..-With puppy eyes-

Kanda: Tch!

Lavi: yeah Yu, you're so mean~

Kanda: what was that eye patch?! -activating Mugen-

Lavi: here it comes!!

Didiwalker: can't you take a jock kanda? –sighing-

**Door knocking and opened**

Allen: hey, have any of you guys seen Lenalee by any chance?

Lavi: no. why?

Allen: mmm..you know…. – running off-

**~Silence~**

Kanda: what was that for? That stupid moyashi.

Didiwalker & Lavi : auuuuuu~ That's so sweet~

Kanda : screw you're self's.

_Chapter 2 The flowing fear_

"Hah" a sigh echoed throughout the hallway of the black order. A white haired teen walking through the hallway, as frustrated as he was, he just wanted to go sleep on his comfy and soft bed that allowed him to rest his wimble body to the point of relaxation, after his mission hadn't go so well as he planed it to be, and the worst part is his partner was non other then the grumpy, hostile blue-haired samurai ninja guy, it hit him hard. And deep.

The white haired teen walk up to a door that seems to be his room followed by a blond haired guy, whose recently keeping an eye on him because of the orders from the higher up's.

"Walker, before we sleep we must do a report" said the blond haired guy.

"But it's already late" the white haired teen looked miserable.

"That's because you stuff your face after your mission till this late" said the blond haired guy as he walks up to a table.

"UGH…" that's the only sound that the white haired exorcist makes as he walk towards his bad side.

"Walker?" said the blondie as he picks up a pile of paper. The young exorcist then crashed down to his bed. "Walker! What are you doing? Are you going to leave all the report to me?" yelled the blond guy in disbelieve.

"I'm counting on you Link…good night…" said the teen, and snores away to a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone…..who………I…don't…know..."

That was the first thing Allen heard when his eyelids opened, he found him self in a place that he never seen before in his live. The sky was dark there was nothing there except a door painted in gray.

'Where am I?' that was the fist question that pops up inside his head as he stood up.

Just then a loud sob echoed throughout the darkness.

'Is someone crying?...is that Le-' his thought was cut off by a male voice,

"Who are you?" the male voice coming from inside the door. Out of curiosity Allen had begun walking toward the gray door, as he walks up to it the male voice starts again with a loud voice, "Who are you?" the voice was disturbing.

"I...I don't know…" replied a female voice that sobbing.

Hearing the female voice Allen stopped his legs from walking and he stood there, 'That voice…Lenalee? Is that her?' thought Allen as he carefully listened to make sure. "You're an exorcist aren't you? ...then die!" the voice full of murderous intent followed by a sound that seems to be a stabbing sound. Allen snapped from his thought, his eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could, he grab the door handle and opened the door violently.

The room beyond the door was huge and dark but his eyes can still see in it, a sound of water dripping was the first thing Allen heard, it was a bit dark further inside as he carefully walked into the room. Suddenly a light from a candle appeared in the middle of the room, then followed by male voice "so you came at last" he snapped his finger and many candle lighting the room.

Allen eyes widened in shock in what he was seeing, there's two figure in the middle of the room, a male with a white hair and shining golden eyes and a dark ash skin, his hands covered with red liquid, it was blood. Down at the stranger feet there it was, a female body covered in blood. Her short dark-green hair was covering her face, but Allen recognized who she was, it was "LENALEE!! You...you BASTARD!! What'd you do to her?" Yelled Allen as he activate his Innocence and charge up in anger towards the stranger who looked a bit older then him, before Allen could get near the stranger his legs suddenly stopped, it wasn't because he stopped in purpose. It's the floor, its sinking Allen's legs like quick sand.

"What the-, I can't move!" yelled Allen looking down at his legs, the floor stopped sinking his legs right about at his knee. Crowned clown suddenly deactivate.

"W-what? Crowned clown?"

"Calm down please" said the stranger with a calm face.

"Why should I calm down? What'd you do to Lenalee?!" demanding an answer as he struggle to break free from the grip of the floor.

"Lenalee? Oh..so that's her name then.." said the stranger with calmness in his face. "I killed her, that's what I did"

"Y-you killed her…" there's sign of trembling in Allen's voice "WHY?!"

With a dumb innocent face the stranger continued. "I asked her who she was, But it appeared that she don't know ether, but I know that she's an exorcist and she keeps getting in the way of me….and you, so… that's it" ending his conversation with a smile.

"Get in the way of you…? And ME?! I don't understand!! Who are you?" yelled Allen demanding an explanation from the stranger.

"Who am I?" suddenly the stranger disappeared from where he was standing.

'Hah!! Where'd he go?' thought Allen confused.

"I'M YOU!" the stranger's face suddenly appeared in front of Allen's face.

Allen gaps in surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen opened his eyes violently. He jolted from his bed and panting heavily, cold sweat covered his entire body, and he realized that it was just a dream or a nightmare. He crushed his face with his hands and taking a deep breath to calm him self up, 'What was that for..? That dream, that guy…he.., is he the fourtee-'

"What's wrong walker?" said the familiar voice cutting Allen's thought.

The white haired teen turns his head to the direction of the voice.

"L-link. You're up!" said the teen with looks that hiding something.

"Yes. Because It's already morning" Link looked straight to Allen's gray eyes, and immediately he sense that his roommate has something that his hiding from him.

Allen stands to his feet, and then Link walked towards him slowly. "Well?" said Blondie demandingly, he was curious to see that his roommate had a terrified look on his face awhile ago.

"It was nothing" replied Allen as he walked up to a table. "The report already finished?" asking the stupid question with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes. That because I finished all of it last night!"

"I see..."

"Is that all you can say after you dumped all the work to me?" yelled Link in disbelieve. But Allen just stayed quiet, it as if Link were just another peace of furniture. He's been tired of being watch and being question on everything he's been doing he just wanted some privacy, is that too much to ask!

With out knowing Allen's stomach started to growl violently breaking the silent between the two, "GRRRRRRRRR~ GRAWRRRRRRR~ GRAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR~" he knew what it means; it means his stomach asking him to EAT! A LOT, OF FOOD!

"Well then see ya then" said Allen and walked out from his room; he then closed the door behind him.

"hah" he sigh, the white haired teen still feel disturb by the dream he had, he keeps thinking about it as he walk trough the long hallway leading to the cafeteria, and he remembered that horrible scene; where Lenalee's body covered by her own red blood, she was pale, lifeless and he couldn't do anything to.. 'NO! I will not let such things happened to her! I will, I will protect her! I won't let anything or anyone hurt her'.

He suddenly remembered that Lenalee had a mission with Lavi a few days ago.

'I hope Lenalee's okay, when will they come back? I hope it be soon. This feelings, it won't go away' as he turn at a corner and arrived at the cafeteria he saw Lavi sitting at a cafeteria table discussing something with Bookman. "Lavi!" Allen rushed towards Lavi and Bookman.

Hearing his name been called by a familiar male voice Lavi turn his head to the voice direction stopping his conversation with Bookman.

"Oo. Allen! Hey, I heard you've got a mission with Yu the other day. Bet he's annoying". Like usual Lavi gave him a nice cheerful smile.

"Lavi! Where's Lenalee?" ignoring Lavi and cut right to the question that had been build up inside him.

"Hey! At least say hi to me, we just got back from our mission last night" nag Lavi "if you searching for Lenalee she's still in the infirmary, she's been out cold since ye-"he stopped immediately when so called Moyashi leaving him and Bookman and went somewhere, he already guest where he went, of course to see Lenalee.

"He's gone" said bookman while drinking his tea.

"No way, ignored again!" he smiled softly "I guess I'll check up on Lenalee's condition too then" said Lavi as he stood up. "See ya later Panda"

"WHO'D YOU CALLING A PANDA?" Bookman smacked Lavi in the face with his foot and sent him flying to the hallway.

"THAT HURTS~ what was that for old man?!"

"Hmp! Ungrateful child" Bookman shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen arrived at the infirmary, he saw Lenalee's condition it's not that bad and he was relieved that Lenalee just got a miner injury.

Allen sat on a chair beside her bed side.

Looking at Lenalee's peaceful face, he felt so warm. Those feelings had been going on whenever he was close to her. She was the only one that makes him feel the way that he did.

A sound of a door opened, Allen turn his head to the door.

"Komui"

"Oh, Allen, I didn't know you were here" closing the door behind him, and walk towards Allen.

"Komui, what happened to Lenalee?" Allen asked suddenly, because he forgot to ask Lavi, and instead he just ignoring the red haired exorcist whom always said "Strike!" when ever he saw a gorgeous girl.

Komui sighing "Well…the mission went well and they successfully recovered the innocence, but she's been out cold after Akuma's attack, the head nurse said that the reason for her to be out cold for a long time was maybe that she had a mental shock…. But other then that she's fine, but…she's got a huge lump on the back of her head though".

"I see…" Allen's eyes soften then he took a glance at Lenalee's sleeping face and he's biting his lip.

"No need to worry Allen. Remember, she's strong", komui puts his hand softly on Allen's shoulder. Allen nodded in agreement.

Then there's a knocking sound from the door.

"Come in" said komui allowing the person behind the door to enter.

"How's Lenalee doing? Is she waking up yet?" asked a red haired exorcist as he enters the room.

"No. not yet" replied komui as Lavi walked in and dragging someone's arm.

"Hey, eye patch! What are you doing dragging around people?!" said a hostile voice that Allen knew so well. Their eye's meet and…

"Moyashi!!" the hostile blue haired samurai ninja guy stared at the white haired teen with a twitch of annoyance in his eyes as he remembered his last mission with him.

"It's ALLEN! BAKANDA!!" Allen stood up and looked annoyed being called Moyashi (Bean sprout).

"What was that Moyashi?!" as Kanda put his hands at the new Mugen.

"Wait! Wait! this is the infirmary you guys! Stop fighting!" said Lavi to calm the two.

"What with this entire ruckus!!" Said a violently female voice from behind Lavi.

"Head nurse!!" said Lavi as he jump backward in surprised to saw the head nurse with a scary look on her face.

"It's Kanada's fault! He started it all!" said Allen blaming kanda

"What. Was. That. MoyaSHI!" Kanda prepared him self.

The two of them then arguing continuously.

"Maybe it'll be better if all of you leave" said the head nurse crossing her arm in a wicked voice and a glared that could kill.

"NOOOO~..NO. I still want to stay!" Komui's sister complex kicked in.

"Yeah I want to stay too" said Allen, and with out warning his stomach growl violently loud. "GGRRRRRRRWWWWLLL~GRRREERRRLLLW~"

"O…yeah I was hungry awhile ago, I forgot to eat breakfast" Allen sweat dropped as he rubbed his stomach.

"You didn't have any breakfast yet! Are you trying to get sick or something?" said the head nurse with unpleasant tone.

Allen stomach still growling violently loud. "Allen, Make your stomach stop!" yelled Lavi.

"Tch!" Kanda glared at Allen.

"Sorry…" Allen apologized as he walks towards the door.

And suddenly, "Ng.." Allen heard a female voice. It was..

"Ah LENALEE!" called out Komui to see her sister finally opened her eyes.

"Lenalee! She's up?!" said Allen and quickly walked towards her bed side to see her and ignoring his hunger.

The head nurse helped Lenalee to a sitting position, she looks fine but there was one oddity, she was quiet.

"OH LENALEE! Are you okay? We're so worried about you!" said komui with a soft smile.

"Yeah Lenalee, you okay? Even Yu Were worried!" said Lavi cutting in with a cheerful tone.

Lenalee still not talking. Her eyes still gazing down. She looks so weak and helpless.

Allen knows something was wrong with her, and so did komui. Because every time Lenalee wakes up and saw her brother she always gave him a warm smile.

"Lenalee? Are you okay?" asked Komui as he take his little sister hands to his.

Lenalee snapped and quickly gazed up to see all the faces that surrounds her including Allen's. She looked confused.

"Lenalee? What's wrong?" asked Allen slowly after seeing Lenalee looked at them in confusion.

"Le-Lenalee? Is, is that my name? ...Where am I? Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MuaHAHAHA! _'Who are you?'_ O yeah! Bet that hurt bad, hu Allen?

Allen?

MOOOYAASHIII~

**~silence~ **

Where is he?

O well…

Hi, didiwalker here. Finally! Finally!! This chapter FINALLY finished before I collapse from exhaustion, I'M DYING HERE!! So please, please review this chapter okay and let me know what you all think about it.


	3. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, Hoshino sensei does.**

Author's Note: Hi, **didiwalker** here. Thanks for the reviews. hey, hey, after reading the chapter 2 of this story, my twin sister said to me," Maybe I'm going to make a fan fic for -Man". And I thought to my self 'Good~' (evil laugh). O yeah in this story Lenalee's arm no longer paralyzed because the Akuma with the dark matter already K.O.

Read and review. And I'm terribly sorry for the bad grammar and spellings.

Didiwalker: Hmmm.

Lavi: what are you hmm-ing about?

Didiwalker: it's not that big a deal.

Lavi: Okay then –walked away-

Didiwalker: wait! What are you doing?! –Yanking Lavi's arm-

Lavi: what?!

Didiwalker: you supposed to ask me, 'what is it, you can tell me' (imitating Lavi's voice)

Lavi: okay~. – Sweat dropped- What is it, you can tell me…

Didiwalker: Kyaaaa! Lavi you're so cool and cute! Okay. Okay, are you really sure you want to know?

Lavi: yeah, I guess.

Didiwalker: I was wandering……mmm….what was it again?

Lavi: what? What?!

Didiwalker: …hmm…O yeah…I was wandering why I was always forgetting what I was wandering about, 'cause I always forgetting what I was wandering about, so by wandering about why I was always forgetting what I was wandering about, maybe I won't keep forgetting what I was wandering about.

Lavi: HUH?

--

--

_Chapter 3 : Amnesia _

"_Who are you?"_

The question that came out from her mouth was like a thousand needles stabbing his heart.

Allen's heart skip a bit, his eyes widened in shock of what his hearing from the girl that looked at him with her eyes that reflect his image, after hearing the question that Lenalee asked directly to him, he replays it in his mind to make sure that he wasn't heard it wrong. Lavi and Kanda walked a little closer and not sure what's was happening.

"_Who, who am I?..._ Le-lenalee what are you saying? It's me, Allen! Don't you recognized me?" the white haired teen spoke with a trembling voice that noticed by everyone in the room.

Komui just stare at the both of them in half shocked and half trying to understand the situation. He then kneels to his knee. He adjusted his head in a straight line with Lenalee's.

Lenalee quickly shifted her gaze from Allen to Komui knowing Komui's action.

The sister-complex brother stare deep inside his little sister beautiful purple eyes that looked at him blankly, there's not even a fraction of feeling in her eyes when she looked at Komui's eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable being stared like that, Lenalee spoke to him in a defensive tone, "E-excuse me… who, do I know you…?" and in polite kind of attitude and there's a hint of hesitation as she asked.

That question hit them hard, and it's ensuring them that something was definitely wrong with her.

"No way! Lenalee are you serious?" Asked Lavi looking down at her and guessing what was happening, he probably knew the answer but it's hard to chock it out from his throat. And kanda well….he got the -what the hell is going on here- moment.

Komui snapped from his thought and stands to his feet as he looked down with dark shading in his face, "Le-lenalee…" muttered komui under his breath.

"My god…she's got amnesia!" said the Head Nurse with shocking yet slowly tone of voice.

There, finally someone chocked the word out.

"AMNESIA!!" yelled the four guys in union and startled Lenalee who seems to be in confusion not knowing what all of them were talking about.

"No, not my Lenalee…." said komui still looked worried like hell.

"A-amnesia?....whose got amnesia? And where is this exactly?..." Asked the dark green haired girl cutting in with a weak voice, confusedly and attracted all of their attention and she continued, "and I'm not Lenalee….I'm," she suddenly stop after saying that name as she tries to remember her own name to denied that she was not the person that they called Lenalee, or so she thought.

"I'm…" she looked very confused as she tried her best to remember her name or who she was "I'm….." she lift her bandaged hands trembling as she looked down at it.

"Lenalee?" Allen watched Lenalee closely as he saw her reaction.

Lenalee centered her thought and ignoring the entire question that had been asked to her.

'_I'm....who am i? My…name, what is it… What's my name?..._' Thought Lenalee in panic.

She then crushed her head with both hands and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Lenale what's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked the Head Nurse as she puts her hand on her shoulder in concern. But she doesn't react to the question.

As Lenalee try's harder and harder to remember her mind getting blanker and blanker.

"Lenalee, hey you okay?" asked Lavi worried and followed by Kanda's stare.

The dark green haired girl then snapped and for some unexplainable situation she gazed to her right passing Allen's figure and saw a glimpse of her own reflection on a huge wall mirror.

The reflection gave her an explanation of a figure that seems to be a sort dark green haired Chinese girl in a sitting position at a bed, she wear the same cloth as her and the reflection shown the state she were in.

'Is, is that me?...what happened to me…' as she saw bandages all over her, from her head, her hands. 'Where is this?...who are those people?' those are the question that build up inside her head, but she can't remember anything to answer those question of hers.

"Lenalee…" said Allen as he kneels down to see her face.

After hearing that name again, Lenalee suddenly break out of her train of thoughts and turn her head facing the white haired teen beside her bedside.

She looked at his face as she realized that the white haired teen seems familiar and his voice, she had heard it before some where as well.

"Lenalee….is that really my name?" she asked with tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

Allen, who was still can not believe that the girl that held her friends dearly doesn't remember who she was and especially him.

"Lenalee…you really don't remember do you?" asked Allen slowly with a comfortable tone of voice trying not to freaked her out.

"No…" then Lenalee break out crying, tears flowing down from her purple eyes and dropped to her hands.

"E-eh! D-don't cry Lenalee," Allen panicking seeing Lenalee cry, his heart skip a bit, it pains him to see her shading tears from her beautiful eyes and stained her cute face.

"Allen! You made Lenalee cry!" yelled Lavi spontaneously as he pointing his finger to Allen who's now looking at him surprised.

"Tch" kanda was surprised as Allen; standing beside Lavi that _baka usagi_ made him almost had a heart attack.

"EH! NO! It wasn't me!" replied Allen defensively.

All of them glaring at Allen including the Head Nurse.

Lenalee still crying, it's not surprising for a person that couldn't remember her self or recognized anything have an emotional attack.

"A-LLEN-KUN!" Komui glared at Allen with unpleasant look on his face, his eyes shining with murderous intent.

"W-wait it wasn't me!" Allen shook his head and his hands in his defense, he then turn his head to faced Lenalee whose been comforted by the Head Nurse and Komui, Allen's eyes reflected his guiltiness to the girl. 'Did I really make her cry? I was only asking…' Allen sighed with guilt in his eyes; it made him feel so bad it could kill him.

Allen eyes was gazing at Lenalee as he try's to reached out to her in means to comfort her as well, suddenly a voice speak a laud. _"She's in the way," _Allen's arm spontaneously stopped before it reached Lenalee. "What?" Allen stood up and saw that everyone on the room doesn't seem to be surprised at the voice that he had heard earlier.

"What's wrong Allen?" asked Lavi curious. Allen blinked stupidly at Lavi "Lavi, don't you hear that voice?" said Allen as he walked closer to Lavi.

"What Voice?"

"What are you talking about Moyashi?" said kanda in a twitch

"Just then, that really laud voice saying th-" his conversation was cut off by a sudden cried from Komui, wanting to know what had happened Allen quickly turn his head looking at Lenalee whose now looked like she was sleeping. "What happen? Is she okay?" asked Allen quietly and worried.

"She past out, but she's okay. I think the stress in her head is too unbearable for her to handle," Said the Head Nurse explaining the situation as she lay's Lenalee unconscious body to rest after wiping her tears stain from her cheeks, she looked so peaceful when she's asleep, it as if nothing was wrong with her, but that just what Allen feels though.

Komui then walked towards Allen, Lavi and Kanda, the worried in his face had already gone, even though that he was smiling in relief to see that his little sister was okay, but there's a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes, maybe that was because of the question that Lenaee asked to him. It's the same as Allen; Lenalee asked a stabbing question to him, it hurts.

"Okay you three its time for us to leave, Lenalee need some rest after that incident, the Head Nurse will make sure she's okay so no need to worry," said Komui as he opened the door.

"But what about her amnesia?" asked Allen as he took a glimpse of Lenalee's sleeping face.

Komui just sigh and followed by the Head Nurse voice "It could be a short amnesia and maybe tomorrow she will go back to her normal self this things happened, but it is quit rare though,"

"Yes, in this kind of situation we have to be optimist and looked at the bright side," said Komui in a calm face but hiding his true feelings.

"He's right!" add Lavi, as he puts both of his arms at Allen and Kanda's shoulders "right Allen? Yu?"

"Yeah maybe..." replied Allen as he smiled at Lavi who's now being targeted by Kanda's Mugen.

"Alright then you all should leave now," said the Head Nurse after Komui Leave the room as she pushed the three guys out of the gray painted room, "O. and Allen, YOU NEED TO EAT BREAKFAST UNDERSTAND!!" the Head Nurse continued with her usual scary terrorizing look on her face that say's; DON'T YOU DARE GET SICK!!

"Y-Yes ma'm!!" replied Allen stiffly.

The door closed slowly as he took a last glimpse of Lenalee, Komui rushed leaving the infirmary, what's gotten in to him? Isn't he supposed to be depressed? Well, Komui was strange from the start anyway.

"Hey, where Komui go?" asked Allen to Lavi who's standing in font of him.

"Dunno," replied Lavi as he lifts his shoulders making him understand that he really have no idea.

Kanda walked away toward the exit of the infirmary with no worried shown in his face but the usual grumpy look, a few steps he stopped and glared to a certain person whom had drag him along to the infirmary in the middle of his meditation.

"OI Baka Usagi!! Don't drag people around as you pleased! Especially me! You do that again and I'll slice you clean! GOT IT!!" and before he continued his journey towards the exit he glared at Allen seriously, and slam the door at their faces.

"Hey, Lavi, you know you gonna get the both of us killed," said Allen depressingly as he walked towards the exit.

"Eh, wait Allen you going to get breakfast aren't you? Wait for me!" Lavi moved his feet a bit faster to catch up with Allen who's in front of him and he synchronized his foot step with him. Now the two of them walking side by side.

Silence was floating in the air. Lavi cross his arm behind his head and opened his mouth to break the silence, "hey don't worry to much, lets just wait until tomorrow and see what happens then.."

"Yeah, I get it, thanks Lavi" said Allen smiling as he gaze to Lavi who's giving him a really big grin.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "she's in the way."

Allen stopped his legs from moving immediately, 'There it is again!' thought Allen as he saw Lavi just keep walking it as if nothing was there.

Lavi notice that his friend has stopped walking; he turn his head and stopped his movement, "What's wrong Allen?" asked Lavi staring at the white haired teen that looked like he was looking for something.

"Did you hear that voice just now?"

"What voice?" asked Lavi back.

'Is it me..or no one heard that voice except me…' thought Allen as he remember the time in the infirmary.

"No, its nothing," Allen shook his head as he begun to walked again, Lavi in the other hand didn't seem to be buying it, he know his white haired friend was hiding something but he's not that sure of it.

"Okay~"

Allen and Lavi past a corner and entered the cafeteria then suddenly.

GRRRLLLLWW~~~GGRRRRRRRRWWWLLLLLLLLL~ Allen stomach yet again has exploded its hungriness in a very loud and disturbing growl that echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Everyone it the area just sweat dropped as they looked at Allen.

"My, my, that boy.." jerry just shook his head smiling as he prepared for the largest amount of cooking in the history of the world.

----------------- In The darkest Corner of the science department ----------------------------------

A wicked laugh echoed in the dark and strange room that no one knows that it even exists.

A man in all white grinning at what he was bringing to LIFE, his glasses made him looked like a mad scientist.

"Hhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhu….with this, those sly dogs scum bags will never get closed to her…..huhuhuhuhu…with this no one can't get near her accept me…huhuhuh."

Then another evil laugh followed by a sound of drill.

A metal body armor shins from the drill sparkling light as it penetrated the metal body armor making it shown a label that seems to be the name of the monstrosity that the mad man had created.

**KOMURIN X4.5**

_--_

_--_

**Hi, Didiwalker** here, AT LAST THIS CHAPTER FINISHED!!! Writing this chapter was difficult! Because I don't know what amnesia people think when they can't remember anything, this is the best that I can do so….don't expect to much, my weakness is that I'm not really good at explaining situation but thankfully my sister helped me, so keep reading and reviewing my fic okay, I really need it.

I thought I'm going to die (it's true!) it happened when me and my sister was on our way home from school, we used a public transportation called ****** at the time the ****** didn't have any passengers except the both of us. We looked at the driver from his looks and clothing's like we used to, to make sure he's nice and an honest person and not some bad guy pretending to be a driver, he seems good at the time and he wasn't speeding. Then I saw him lighting his cigarette, and he suddenly became a violent driver! He was speeding so fast and numerous times almost crashing to another car! He ignored all the stop sign, he barge in and not caring about the traffic light, WHAT IS HE? A PRO RACER OR SOMETHING!!? My sister griped her hand tightly on her sit and clinging to the window of the ******(because in that transportation they didn't included a sit belt! The hell with that!) , we glance to each other stupidly and I looked at the driver who speeding like a mad man as he inhale his cigarette (of course the window was opened) and at that time in my live I thought to my self 'WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!' And the strange thing was when he finished his cigarette his face looked calm and he slowed down and driving very safely, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!? GIVING US A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT!!? And in miracle we landed safely on our feet.

That was a true live experience that had happened to me and my twin sister before I uploaded this chapter.

Warning; Drive very carefully and put on a sit belt okay.

And please review….


	4. Recollection part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, Hoshino sensei does.**

Author's Note: Hi, **didiwalker** here. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for correcting the mistakes that I made. For this chapter I'm going to write Lenalee's **POV** in_ italic_. Hey, you know, I got the idea for this chapter and so on from the dream about -Man that I had while writing for chapter 3, and I liked it, but it was cut off right at the good part because my mom wake me up for school, -sigh- I wish I could continue the dream. Anyway enjoy.

Read and please review, and I terribly sorry for any mistake that I made in my fic, I'll try to be careful.

Didiwalker: SORRY! BUT WE'RE ON A BREAK!!!

Lavi: Huh? What? Why?

Didiwalker: I'm out of line, the writing all screwed up.

Lavi: so? Make another one; you're a writer aren't you?

Didiwalker: -Snapped angrily- LAVI NO BAKAAAAA!!!! –Slapping Lavi on the face- KOMURINX4.5 GOOOOOOOO!!!

KomurinX4.5: understood. – Launching rockets-

Lavi: Wh- KOMURIN! X! 4.5!? OW SHIT!!

**BOOOMMMMMM **

--

--

_Chapter 4 : Recollection (part 1)_

_I could see a road ahead, a long-long road. I felt my legs start moving as my feet crashing against the surface of the ground. It hurts. The pain that I felt from the impact was from my legs, they hurt so much when I realized that I'm not wearing any footwear. I keep running as fast as I can without knowing the reason why. Why is that? Where does this road leads to? Why do I feel that I must go there?_

_The sky, was it always that dark? As I gazed up to see the dark ash sky my legs suddenly stopped. What is it? What caused my legs to stop so sudden? I felt something…something very familiar all of a sudden._

_I could hear the wind howling beyond this darkness, I realized that the road had been cut in two. I shut my eyes to protect them from a rushing dust that had been carried by guts of wind; I opened my eyes as soon as the dust faded away from my sight._

_I gaps from surprise, how that happened? Where should I go now? As I looked around in a circle; the road, there so many of them, the road scatter all over the place. Which one is it? What road should I take? My hands and legs start trembling. Is it out of fear? Is it because I'm afraid that I couldn't find what I was looking for?_

_I shut my eyes as tightly as I could_

'_Everyone!!'_

_Wait! Who's everyone? I thought to my self, why am I calling for someone?_

"Lenalee"_ a loud voice echoed throughout the darkness as my ear could hear. 'Lenalee? .that's my name right?' I opened my eyes slowly, unsure what I was hearing. Who was that? That voice, it so familiar somehow….i, i can't remember…but the voice makes me feel very nostalgic somehow…_

_When I looked up there was a little shinning light like a star sparkling on the night sky, it was heart worming._

_From it various voices come out speaking out loud,_

"Hey, Lenalee are you coming? Let's go."

"You're coming or not?"

"Lenalee, Lets go."

"You're growing fast, you're a woman now,"

"Thanks for the coffee."

"MY Cute Lenalee!"

"I want you to always smile."

"Welcome home! Lenalee."

"Lenlaee."

"Lenalee."

'_Are they all calling me?'_

_Those voices, I heard it somewhere before, it so warm…my heart feels so warm and I feel assured._

_My vision become very blurry because of the tears that forming on my eyes, what? What's happening? Why am I feeling so sad all of a sudden?_

_Who are those people? Do I know them? Are they all my family and my friends? I hope so…_

_Then I realized that suddenly a pillar of light engulfing the darkness slowly and the road become clearer and left only one road ahead. A very assuring road._

_My heart was beating so fast, my Legs start to moved again but this time it because I want it to move, I want it to move because I have to find what was important to me, those people and my memory of them._

_For sure._

_--_

_--_

The sound of water dripping very loudly and thunder lighting the dark night sky reflecting its light trough a window penetrating it and shining the face of a young girl that been sleeping like a sleeping princes that awaits her prince to give her the kiss of life.

It has been 24 hours since her last awaken from her deep sleep.

But she's not all alone in that dark room that had been light by one candle; there's another person that always keeps an eye on her and keeping her safe from the terrible world outside, yes, a very kind yet strange man that always keeping his little sister safety above all. He was in a sitting position oh his chair beside the girl's bed crossing his legs, and pressing his back against the wall with a book in his grip, reading soundlessly not wanting his mind to wavered, he continued reading the book that had been read twice or even more judging from the book's state. He let himself drifted away from reality to the book he's reading.

The sound of the rain slowly faded away. And no longer could it be heard.

Closing his book meaning the end of what he was reading was for certain, he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and returning his glasses position to where it was with his finger. Opening his eyes as he puts the book beside a sitting vase on a table that happens to be near to the place he was sitting. He looked down at the girl face as he turns his body and placing both of his hand on the girl's right hand and he closed his eyes again "Lenalee…I will, brother will make you remember all of us...I promise."

Suddenly he felt Lenalee's hand that he was holding flinched a bit. With much hope he opened his eyes fast and immediately he looked down to see that Lenalee had opened her eyes and now gazing at him with eyes full of concern.

"Lenalee! Are you feeling better now?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face. Lenalee just nodded understandingly meaning she was feeling a lot better after a good sleep. "May I ask something?" asked Lenalee as she looked at her hand being gripped by the man with glasses that seems to be very kind looking.

"What is it?"

Lenalee lifted her upwards to a sitting position "I can't seem to remember anything, I just want to know….whether I know you or not..."

"I understand. So you really got amnesia, Lenalee.."

"…"

"Okay…you know me..and I know you"

"I know you…and you know me?" asked Lenalee back to the man.

"Yes. And you know what, we're close...as in I'm your big brother.." said the man with a big smile that brings warmth to Lenalee's heart as if it has a great effect on her mentally.

"My brother?" Asked Lenalee a bit surprised.

"Yes, it's Komui, Komui Lee, your big brother, Lenalee."

"Komui…my big brother.." muttered Lenalee still looking at komui's face with understanding, and she continued " Lenalee..its me?" she asked with unsure looked on her face.

"Yes. Lenalee Lee my precious little sister." Said komui as he padded Lenalee's head.

"Your precious little sister.." Muttered Lenalee as something unexpected happened, tears flowing down from her eyes slowly as it reached the bed sheets. Komui looked a bit surprised and stare at her. Lenalee lifted her hand and rubbed her cheek to feel the flowing tear that she felt.

"W-what? Why am I crying?" the tears won't stop it just flowing without stopping.

'_What is this feeling? When he padded my head, it felt very familiar, it felt very….i don't know…I can't remember…_' thought Lenalee in the middle of her emotional attack.

"Lenalee….there, there…its okay just let it all out…" komui tries to comfort Lenalee as he continued to pad Lenalee's head gently with a soft smile that reflected his feelings towards his sister. Suddenly he remembered something, he then walked up to a table near the bed, at the table standing with its wooden foot a framed picture had been placed there not to long ago. It was a picture of them together when they were young and there's another picture that had been framed nicely and placed beside the other one, it was the picture of them together before they moved to the new HQ. He took them both and griped it tightly not wanting to break his most precious possessions.

Komui took them to Lenalee's sight, her Purple eyes concentrating on the 2 pictures that Komui had gave her to jog her memory.

Her eyes carefully examined the 2 pictures that could maybe bring her memory back to her.

'_This is me, and Komui-san?' _thought Lenalee as she gazed to see Komui's face with a soft look on his eyes.

The last of her tears had been dried away, she no longer feel confused, she had the proof that she was definitely Komui's little sister and now she had accepted the painful truth that she can't remember anything or anyone that she ones knew, yes the painful truth that she's got Amnesia.

"So do you remember now?" asked Komui slowly yet with hesitation in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry…" replied Lenalee with a guilty kind of tone as she shook her head. "Don't be…it's not your fault," Komui stood up and gazed to the window that still looked very dark because it still night time.

"Excuse me…Komui-San…" Lenalee politely spoke to Komui.

"Call me Nii-san, okay. That's what you always called me by," said Komui making Lenalee understand.

"Nii….san…" said Lenalee blushing from embarrassment.

"What is it Lenlalee?"

--

--

Meanwhile in a very dark room sleeping a young teen with a white hair that had been in a deep sleep on his bed, and on the corner of his room was another person sleeping in his own bed, yes it was Inspector Howard Link, he's sleeping and mumbling something on his sleep something like; he was very, very liking Malcolm C. Leverieer mustache and his eyebrow as well.

--

--

"Allen walker..."

A male voice called Allen's name followed by a disturbing laugh that echoed in Allen's ears. He opened his eyelids to know who was calling his name. Allen's body froze by the instant shock, the place he was now in were exactly the same as the last dream he had the other night, the dark sky and the darkness that spread afar, and that gray painted door. As he recall the dream that he had and a disturbing image of Lenalee being killed float a round in his head. Without a second thought Allen rushed towards the gray door and opened it violently like the dream he had before except now he won't wait until something happened. His heart was racing fast. The room was exactly the same; still dark but his eyes still can see in it and he knew he had to find her there. Stepping his foot one at a time further and further inside he go, then suddenly a sob echoed throughout the room that still dark as ever.

"Oh I see we've got a visitor, finally you made it" Said a male voice than came from the same direction of what supposed to be Lenalee's cried.

"Okay then," said the voice again followed by a snapping sound of a finger being snapped together, suddenly a light appeared from the entire candle that surrounding the room. Allen's gray eyes froze and widened because of the two figures that he seen on the middle of the room, it was non other than Lenalee who's now crying and crushing her hands together to hide her face. And another figure, yes and it was for certain that it was the man whom he saw on the dream the other night; the man whom eventually killed Lenalee.

"YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" demand Allen as he invoked his innocence without any hesitation because he knew what that man will do next.

"Hello, why are you so grumpy? This is the second time we've met like this, aren't you happy?" said the man as he moved his white hair from his face and showing his golden eyes.

"You're the 14th aren't you!? Why should I be happy to see a Noah that wants to take over my body!?"

The man just laugh at the logic that Allen had thrown to his face and ending his laugh he walked a little closer to Lenalee's side.

"Why are you always crying over nothing…?" he let out a sigh and kneel down to faced Lenalee.

"O NO YOU DON'T!! CLOWN BELT!!" yelled Allen as he ran toward Lenalee to save her from the 14th. But the clown belt suddenly disappears before it even reached the 14th, without worrying the sudden disappearance of the clown belt Allen still charging with his claw. The 14th switch his gaze to Allen who's now charging towards him. The 14th snapped his finger with a very calm face, it as if he don't feel any danger coming. Then without warning, the entire candles just light out. The room became very dark and Allen's claw crashed against the floor and making it crumbled violently by the force of his attack.

"Ha, ha, ha you really want to safe this girl that badly? But she's in the way of me and you you know" the 14th voice echoed throughout the room it came from every corner of the dark room.

"She's never get in my way! She's one of the happiest things that ever happened to me!!" replied Allen as he turn his head right to left, left to right searching for the 14th and finding Lenalee whose now her voice had disappeared from his hearing.

"Yes that's it, you're right. And that is a problem for me. Well anyhow can you save her from me?"

Then suddenly the light came on and the room was different from the one he was in, there's mirror every where it covered the entire wall and the floor. But the strange thing was even though the entire room was covered with mirror there was no sign of Allen reflection in the mirror; it as if there was nothing there. "Well? Can you?" asked the 14th from every direction. "Where are you hiding!? Show your self!" demanded Allen in frustration. "Here. I'm right here," said the 14th, and suddenly the entire mirror reflected the image of the 14th and Lenalee by his side sitting on the floor still with hands crushing her face. "Lenalee!!"

"Call all you want, she can't hear you. Okay, times almost up anyway, so let me show you…" said the 14th

"What are you doing!! Stay away from her!!" demanded Allen in panic because he can't do anything, the reflected image was every where; above him, beneath him and surrounding him. He tried to break the mirrors but it won't break.

"Stop! Darn it!! I said stop!!" yelled Allen punching his fist upon the mirror on the floor as the image of the 14th knell down to Lenalee's side and said "Watch this carefully," the 14th left hand turn into a claw similar to Allen's crown clown, he then pull Lenalees hands from her face and he put his own right hand to the girl face gently as she looked at him blankly.

"Lenalee!! Run!!" yelled Allen on top of his voice as he punched the mirror trying to break in with all his might.

"Bye-bye Miss Lenalee," said the 14th as his claw penetrate Lenalee's body. Blood splattered every where, Allen's body frozed on the spot his eyes widened in disbelieve, all the image of Lenalee's blood was every where and painted the mirror with the color of her blood. For the fist time in his life he saw Lenalee being killed in front of his eyes, and he can't do anything about it.

"Le….na….lee….AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! This isn't real, this isn't real, it's just a dream, it's not real, IT"S NOT REAL!!!" Allen griped his head with both hands and shut his eyes tightly as he trembling violently. Suddenly a hand came from inside the mirror on the beneath Allen's foot and it stretch to Allen's shoulder and viciously yanking his collar making Allen's body bent down even more and opened his eyes startled. Allen's eyes reflecting his surprise, now the image that reflected by the mirror was his figure; his own evil looking image.

"Ow this is real very real, no, what I meant was its going to be real very soon, its going to become reality and you're the one who's going to do it." Said the copy image of Allen with a bloodthirsty tone.

"W-what?"

"Just look at your Left hand, or should I say your claw, boy," said the copycat Allen still gripping Allen's collar. Allen lifted his left hand that still in the claw mode and surprised to saw his claw was covered in so much blood.

"No!! I-It…can't…be.." seeing his claw like that his body trembling even more violently.

"Yes, you killed her with your own hand," said the copycat Allen's image followed by a murderous laugh from his mouth.

"You're wrong, this is, this is…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

--

--

"Walker! Walker! Wake up! What's wrong with you?" a voice calling to a white haired teen whose seems to be violently struggling in his sleep; the man with blond ponytail hair was awakened by a disturbing mumble from the sleeping teen. As he tried to wake up the teen that seemed to had a very-very disturbing nightmare.

Rocking the white haired exorcist shoulder in effort to waking him up from his nightmare, then a really fast and powerful punch hit him from the right side of his face making him crashed to the floor followed by the scream of the white haired teen.

Allen opened his eyes violently as he jolted up from his bed after a scream that he had let out, cold sweat covered his body his heart was racing and his breathing become heavier, he suddenly felt a pain on his left hand and immediately looked up to it.

"Walker!!" the voice startled Allen a bit as he turn his head towards the voice, "L-link?" he was surprised to saw Link was on the floor rubbing his cheek and he continued "what are you doing on the floor?"

Link stood up to his feet and dusting his clothes with his hands with a calm expression but a bit annoyed at the same time. "You're the one who punch me to the floor." Said Link under his breath.

"I did? When was that?" said Allen with a scared looked on his face still trembling.

"Enough with the question. Now, answer mine." Demanded the inspector as he cross his arm.

"Walker you seemed to be having nightmares this past 2 days, is it something to do with the memory of the 14th?" asked Link with sharp glared from his eyes wanting to know, wanting to find the truth, wanting to penetrate his mind. Allen was surprised by the sudden question that stand correctly, his mind was in a mess, he can't told him the truth; c'mon this is between live and death were talking about here. Allen's gray eyes picks up the glared that had been given to him by Howard Link, he knew that he must make an excuse fast to cover up the question but his mind was still in a mass, he couldn't come up with anything.

"Well?" Link now cornering him more and more.

"I-it was nothing, just a bad dream, that's all," said Allen as he lowered his head and gazed down to his hands. Howard Link hands crashing upon Allen's bed, he bent his body a bit and facing Allen, "What kind of bad dream?" asked Link.

'_What the, why is he taking this so seriously?'_ yelled Allen on his mind. "I-it was…it was.." _'C'mon!!'_ thought Allen.

"It's none of your business," said Allen with a straight face. "So that's your answer is it? Okay then I will report this to the higher ups." Said Link as he return to his original position and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Link! Okay, okay. –Sigh- it was a dream about…." Allen stopped for a sort moment as he thinks away to find an excuse then suddenly the face of a hostile blue haired samurai ninja guy mocking him on the face saying "Moyashi" hit him. "IT WAS a really terrible nightmare about BAKANDA in his UNDERWAREEE!!"

Inspector Howard Link just dropped his mouth in surprised and utterly disgusted look on his face as he slowly walked up toward the door,

"Wait! That didn't come out right!" said Allen nervously and in disbelieve in what he had said; it came out the wrong way, and now Howard Link probably thinks that Allen Walker is a gay "Ehem, well then I'll be waiting out side, so get dressed it almost morning."

"Wait, Link please don't tell about this to Bakandaaaa!!" yelled Allen as he imagined what Will happen to him if Kanda find out about his statement that gone wrong. The door closed after Link gone out side.

"Hey Tim, what should I do huh?" said Allen looking down as he padded Tim's round yellow head.

'_Am I really going to kill someone that I love?'_ That was the question that pops up in Allen's mind as he remembered the horrible nightmare.

"Darn it!"

--

--

**Hi, Didiwalker** again sorry for the late update, I know, I know hahaha I'm so twisted! Well I'm already a psycho myself anyway. I was busy with school and everything, and I want to make sure I finished the school work before the long holidays, and now the holidays finally come, I can relax and can concentrate on my fic and my drawing as well.

Till next time in chapter 5 : Recollection (part 2).

And please review….


	5. Recollection part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -Man. never will. Hoshino sensei is the true and only owner of this wonderful series.

Author note: hi again sorry for the late update I've been kinda busy preparing my ART BOOK and of course the image that I drew for my profile AVATAR going to be in my art book ( but it's a whole page and entire body not half like in the profile image). See in my profile if you want to see Allen looks like and a girl that looks like Lenalee that I drew( it wasn't meant to be the two, I just want to see if I convert the two into my own character). Sorry but I don't have any link to it; coz I'm not to sure uploading it to the web. Well my art is for myself, I think, maybe…

And please for all of you who read my fic please review. And PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE DRAWING AND MY FIC.

Dididwalker: so…14th a-are you serious? Ehm, ehm if I may ask...

14th: do I know you?

Didiwalker: NO!!!

--

--

_Chapter 5 : Recollection (part 2)_

Allen walked up to a wall mirror in his room, it reflected his appearance his face looked dull, his desperate to figuring out about the dream that he had the last 2 days, he just want it to stop, he just want to have a really good night sleep not a terror running trough his core every night. He was so afraid that the dream it could be real at anytime, the clock is ticking, the clock on his room just ticking throughout the time Allen spend his time thinking what if he really have to kill the ones he cared about not just her but everybody that precious to him, and even hard for him to accept what in the chance that he could murdered Bakanda at anytime, those thought ran down his mind. He was scared even thinking about it, what will happen to him if he does lose to the 14th memory that eating away his mind and heart slowly but surely.

A sudden knock on his door break his train of thought. It was Lavi knocking on his door from out side; Allen walked up to the door and opened it slowly, and Lavi grinning at Allen after their eyes met. "What?" asked Allen curious.

"Well. My white haired friend who locked himself in his room since this morning; I'm just here to make sure you're okay," said the red haired eye patch exorcist as he puts his hand on Allen's shoulder. "I'm fine Lavi." said Allen avoiding eye contact with the bookman Junior.

"O no your not." Denied Lavi and continued "You've been acting weird lately, something bothering you man?"

"No not really," said Allen as he closed the door behind him and join Lavi on the corridor. "Look, I know you had a lot on your mind after that Incident with cross, but you can't keep it to your self you know, were all here,"

"Lavi…"

"O, I know!! Lenalee, we should check on her. Its going to ease your mind a bit, am I right?" Lavi puts one of his arms around Allen's neck and drag the poor boy away from his door room and went off to the infirmary.

"W-wait!"

--

--

They arrived at the infirmary and went to the direction of Lenalee care room and when they about to knock it a nurse that just past by and saw them suddenly called them, she said that Lenalee was off with Supervisor Komui after she awaken that morning and the head nurse try to stop Lenalee from living the infirmary; well because her wound hadn't heal properly, but the girl didn't listen and always stick at Komui side It was like the old days when her brother work at the HQ. The two guys were told that Lenalee's condition was a lot better then they predicted so she's off the hook that time but she have to head back to the infirmary at evening for her check up.

--

Allen and Lavi strolled the hallway leading to komui's office, on their way they bump into Johnny and Reever whom been assigned to drag the two Exorcist to Komui's office by Komui himself, they said that he had an important announcement for everybody, and ofcourse Johnny and Reveer guessed that it's about Lenalee's situation, they were all worried so they walked faster until the door to Komui's office could be seen and there was something else, it was like a metal armored body like a robotic like and it dressed up in all white like Komui.

"Komui?" muttered Allen as he narrow his eyes a bit then stopped suddenly when the armored thing turns its body to face the guys.

"K-KOMURIN!!!!!" yelled Allen in panic and startled Lavi.

"Actually it's KOMURIN X4.5," said Reever as her rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

"Leader squad Reever, I see you have brought the two Exorcist, good job. –Walking towards Allen and Lavi- now the two of you please confirm your identity please." Said Komurin X4.5

"HUH?" Allen looked confused and turns his gazed to Reever to get an explanation.

"Just go on with it, it's a security program that Komui installed,"

"Is it safe?" asked Lavi.

"I seriously don't know about that,"

'_Komurin? Is Komui going all out again?' _Thought Allen deeply.

"Well, I'm Lavi, nice to meet ya." Greet Lavi nicely.

"I'm Allen Walker,"

"Voice identification confirmed, aloud to enter," said Komurin X4.5 as his body and opened a huge door behind him that is the door to Komui's office. Reveer, Johnny walked in first then followed by Lavi and Allen. Then suddenly a female voice called their name; it was Miranda standing beside a girl in Chinese outfits; it was Lenalee sitting on a chair beside Komui. She still in bandages but she looked okay.

'_Does that mean she remembers now?' _thought Allen as he slowly stare at her then suddenly Lenalee glance at him, but Allen just avoiding eye contact with her. He doesn't even know what coursed that reaction.

It's not just them in that room there were also Marie, Bookman, Krory and Kanda in that room waiting for the two of them to arrived there.

Komui clear his throat then he finally spoke after the chosen ones all gathered, "Okay the without further question, I know that you all heard about Lenalee's situation,"

"So she really can't remember?" Asked Lavi staring at Lenalee.

"I'm afraid so, but thankfully she wants to remember us all."

"So why is she looks like she's close to you now? I thought that she can't remember you either…" Asked Allen curious.

"Well, after I talked with her-" Komui stopped his relied because Lenalee grab his attention by pulling his hand slowly, "What is it Lenalee?"

"Excuse me….Ko- I mean Nii-san, can I..?" asked Lenalee a bit unsure, but Komui understand what she trying to say. Miranda helped her by taking her hand It seems they became good friends again despite she can't remember Miranda but Lenalee felt that she can trust her, yeah it's a woman intuition. Lenalee got up to her feet and her face was unsure and rather red.

"i..umm..i understand that this is our home and you all like a family to me, I know this is not really my place to be asking this but I really want to remember all the happy times and also the bad time too, I want to remember who I was, what kind of person I was… so I'm asking for you all to lend me a hand, help me recover my memory, Please." Lenalee bow her head in her plead closing her eye tightly.

"Lenalee-chan," Miranda puts her hands on Lenalee shoulders making her looked at her face.

"Don't be so formal Lenalee, and yeah well help ya, after all we're all your family after all." Said Lavi with a big smile on his face that everybody in the room agreed with a smile except Kanda but he agreed though.

"Okay then, things has been cleared out, so all of you come here," Komui raised his hand and called Allen, Lavi, Reever, Johnny, Krory, Marie and Kanda to his side and distend a bit from Miranda and Lenalee who's been accompanied by Bookman.

"What is it supervisor?" Asked Reveer adjusting the volume of his voice to minimum.

"Well, in helping her maybe we could keep the exorcist stuff aside from her for the time being…"

"Hah? Are you really thinking about this logically Komui? We're in war here!" said Kanda in a very pissed tone.

"…"

"So you hadn't told her about the Black Order yet?" asked Krory.

"I did, but I skip out things…" said Komui acting all suspicious.

"What kind of things?" asked Kanda suspiciously.

"Komui?" Allen staring at Komui, but not just him, the guys did the same thing he does.

"Relax I already told her about Home, our relationship, you guys….and the innocence..-sigh-"

'_Komui? What he sighin about? When he said the innocence he looked really…-'_Allen thought was cut of by Kanda chuckles of despise.

"Okay then I'll ask!" said Kanda as he turns his back and walking towards Lenalee. "W-wait Kanda." Komui tried to stop the guy but Kanda gave him his super hatred glare.

"Kanda-san?" Miranda notice that Kanda walked and stopped in front of Lenalee, Lenalee quickly stood up but stopped by Kanda, meaning; its okay no need for her to stand up.

"My name is Yu Kanda, call me Kanda but DON'T ever call me by my first name got it," said Kanda in a straight face, Lenalee just nodded after Kanda finishes his rather rude introduction.

"So what was that moron over there told you so far?" Kanda continued in a demanding voice that probably scared the crap out of her.

"Huh?"

"KANDA!!! DON'T BE SO RUDE!!!" yelled Allen and the other guys in union except Bookman.

Kanda just ignored them all and just at that time Lenalee told him what exactly Komui told her, that she and Komui were siblings from china and her parents die in an accident but Komui didn't say what the accident was; it must've been tough for him to tell her about the fact that their parents were killed by an Akuma attack. She learn that Black Order took her to become an exorcist, she was explained that an exorcist was a chosen ones that could erased evil from the world, and the twin ring on her ankle is her weapon that made from god crystal and it's called an Innocence, and she was told that she had many friends at the Black Order and some closed friends, she doubt it at first, but after Komui gave her a picture that shows her self being pictured with all the people that she realized from back when she's awake at the first time in the infirmary.

When she asked about the detail of exorcist and innocence Komui just looked very unease. So she was left with that explanation stuck on her head without further knowing, she want to know more about the daily life she used to have but she was scared to asked, not scared of the truth but she was scared about what will happen to the man that claim to be her brother feelings if she asked for all the details of her self.

"Komui! You-"Kanda glared at Komui as he walked up to him and followed by Allen, Lavi, Reever and Johnny. Kanda then continued what he was about to let out, "You didn't tell her about the Akuma didn't you and not only that you skip out the war and the Earl part too."

Then suddenly when Komui was about to back mouth Kanda, the Head Nurse came in after a security checked from Komurin X4.5 of course, she was there to pick up Lenalee; it was already evening and its time for her check up. The Head Nurse took Lenalee accompanied by Miranda, Lenalee gave averyone her warmth smile in a polite way and her gaze meet with Allen's but not to long because it was blocked by the Head Nurse and the door closed followed by Komurin X4.5 by Komui order to protect Lenalee at all cost.

'_Lenalee'_ thought Allen as he pictured her smiling face.

----------In front of Komui office----------

'_That boy with the white hair, I forgot to ask his name..'_ Thought Lenalee as she thinks about the other time she saw him.

"Hey, Miss Miranda…who-who was that boy with the white hair?" ask Lenalee facing Miranda.

"The boy with the whit- O that's Allen! Allen walker" Miranda suddenly burst out the name.

"Allen Walker? Hmm…" Lenalee stopped her movements and thought deep.

"What is it? You remember something? Do you remember Allen?" asked Miranda curiously seeing Lenalee deep in thought.

"No…still can't remember anything, Allen….Walker…Miss Miranda what kind of a person is he?"

"Hmm let's see….he's a very good boy, a Gentleman if I may say, he's a year younger than you. He's loyal to his friends especially you, he always tries his hardest to not make you worried or anyone worried." Miranda explained with a gentle smile.

"If may I ask…did I had a relationship with…..him?"

"Allen-kun and you were very close friends….even on mission you guys had been assign together many times. You were always spends time with him when Komui were busy, both of you were like couple…" Miranda explains.

"A COUPLE!!!" Lenalee looked shocked. Maybe the term of having a boyfriend is too much for her right now.

"No, don't be confused…how can I say this..mm…you guys really close that is. Well if you guys were a couple Komui-san will probably go berserk on him,"

"Why?" asked Lenalee curious.

"Why? Oh..umm did you know he's really protective about you?" asked Miranda very careful because she might slip something that should not be said to her. "Maybe, I really feel that he really knows me, he really understands me…."

"You two don't stand around move your feet or you're going to be late." The Head Nurse suddenly stopped and facing the two, and she continued "And what are you doing following us?" asked the Head Nurse directly to Komurin X4.5.

"I'm here to protect Miss Lenalee with my life for my Master sake!!!"

"There's no need, but thank you anyway," Lenalee gave that metal robotic human male figure robot her sweet smile, Komurin X4.5 in his develop state picks up an unusual reaction from Lenalee's smile, its something beyond the reaction that he ever receive from his master, Komui. His metal body become very red and hot, is it what they called an emotion, or something very dangerous? No! It was LOVE! (Author's note: Well Komurin X4.5 is a very advance robot so he could develop an emotion, C'mon this is a fic! Anything could happen.)

'_Allen Walker huh…'_ Lenalee engraved that particular name in her head permanently as she continued to follow the Head Nurse to the infirmary.

--

--

Hi, again sorry for the late update and really sorry if the story is lame, its because I'm out of my head being busy and time is closing in, my school going to start soon so I'm planning to enjoy it, but I'm bored like hell!! OH! Don't forget to REVIEW OK!


	6. A bad impression

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -Man. never will. Hoshino sensei is the true and only owner of this wonderful series.

Author note: hi, again…nothing to say, except Read and Review please. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, PLEASE. And truly sorry for the bad grammar, spellings and vocabulary if there was any.

Didiwalker: So Komurin X4.5, I see you develop some emotion. How do you feel?

Komurin X4.5 : I feel very, very, very, very, very…………very, very, very……very, very…

Didiwalker : LAVI!!! Where the hell are YOUUUUUUUU!!?

Lavi: WHAT!!! I'm here.

Didiwalker: WHERE!!?

Lavi: you're so stupid. I'm behind you women!

_Chapter 6 : A bad impression._

"About what I'm trying to say please listen carefully." Komui adjusted his glasses to where it was.

"Spit it out." Kanda sounded impatient as always. "I want you all to help her in any way you can, but don't cross any line, I'm bagging you."

"What line? O…about the part that you skip out?" Kanda looked irritated seeing Komui being all weak about the situation and all. Komui seemed to be bothered by something that maybe they all couldn't understand.

"If you're asking my help, I will help only if she's ready." With that, Kanda stalked out of the room, slamming the door on their faces.

Silence airing the room but then break by the sudden question from Allen, "Komui, can all of us do it? I mean how do we help her?"

"Ah good question, you can jog her memory by helping her do the things that she usually does or tell her a few things that she needs to know, but put the exorcist stuff away from her for the time being….I will… take care of that part myself so no need to worried."

Reever quickly step up nearing his mouth to komui's ear and blocking it with his hand to hide the things that he wanted to say to Komui from the others, "But Komui what about 'That Man'…?"

'_That Man.'_

Komui just stayed silence receiving that particular question from Reever, Komui didn't want to hear about 'That Man'. In this situation he just wants to take it very carefully; because it's concerning his beloved little sister, the only family he had in this world, and 'That Man' was the source of his little sister's fear, a figure that he has to push away from her and from another particular Exorcist as well, he wants to protect them both from 'That Man'.

Komui, he as the supervisor of the HQ has to take orders from the higher ups and 'That Man' counted as well. It's tough for him.

Allen thought to him self about what Komui said a while ago about not saying anything to Lenalee about the Akuma and The Earl, maybe Allen understand what he was trying to say. Remembering that Lenalee had an unpleasant and horrifying experience encountering The Earl in the midst of their battle with the Noah family and The Earl himself.

"_My parents died in an Akuma attack when I was young."_

A sudden flash back suddenly stopped Allen's thought, it was something that he had heard a long time ago, when was it again…

It was at the time when Allen and Lenalee helped out Miranda in her quest to find a job so she could undo her wish of being in the same day over and over again from the effect of her innocence which was still on the grandfather clock that she had that time.

Now back to the present, Allen then thrown to his own thought, he's thinking about the time she had said that, and that's what hit him.

Komui just wanted to protect her. As her brother whose witnesses the same thing that she did when their parents died in most horrible way, it must've been hard for him hiding the truth from her, and more painful for him if she would remember such a terrible and horrifying past.

He himself couldn't bare the thought of Lenalee suffering trough it all again.

Lavi turn his head to Allen who was still in what he himself called a spaced out Allen, he smacked Allen's back so hard it made him cough so loud that Allen nearly fell.

"Wh- Lavi!! What the hell was that for!!?"

"Dunno." Lavi raised his arm and crossed it behind his head.

Then a suddenly Komui nearing the two and clapped his hands making the intention that he wanted granted.

"Okay! Now that is done, All of you!!" komui suddenly barked at them all with a nasty smirking mad evil scientist look on his face.

"I know that you all will help as much as you can, BUT DON'T EVER GO NEAR OR DOING SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE HER CRY OR MAKE HER HURT OR EVEN LIE TO HER, OHOO…IF YOU DO ALL THE THINGS ABOVE, I can't guarantied that you all make it to see the sunlight, UNDERSTAND!!!" Komui explained or rather threatening with his finger pointed to all of them even his most trusted friend Reever, but before he could point at Bookman, he already had left the area, for an old geezer he moved rather fast don't you think?

And that's what cleared it all, the fact that Komui built the Komurin X4.5 was to protect Lenalee from all of them; guys, but deep down they all felt that the new Komurin has a high possibilities that it might go wrong or even might go berserk at any time like all the previous Komurins, it was as if a new ticking bomb was waiting for it self to explode when they all thought it was safe.

--

--

After parting with Marie who was searching for Bookman after the all going on in Komui's office, Allen, Lavi, and Krory went to the infirmary to visit Lenalee, actually the three of them were planning to train in the training hall but suddenly Lavi remembered that they all forgot to be reintroduced to Lenalee, then the three of them went to visit her.

Then suddenly a few meters away from the infirmary a voice ringed in Allen's head making all the voices around him blocked by it.

"_**It's going to be real very soon"**_

Allen's heart skip a bit hearing that familiar voice that he had been hearing the past 2 days, remembering what was happening in his dreams without any hesitation he stopped his legs from further stepping closer to the infirmary.

'_This is….'_

A flash of the 14th smirking face come across his mind, making him froze in the spot.

Lavi quickly stopped followed by Krory after knowing that Allen had stopped behind him. "Why'd you stop?" asked Lavi.

"Huh? Uh no.." Allen snapped, breaking in sweat that ran down his cheek, "Lavi, I think we shouldn't- "

"Walker."

Allen was cut of by a sudden call of his name from behind him; Allen quickly gazed at the one who was calling his name. And behind him stand Inspector Howard Link in complete uniform with a bag of cookies rapped around with a cute ribbon on his hand.

"Link!! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked a question that probably had been formed on Allen and Krory's minds when they saw him in the unusual place that he never ever visited, and more importantly what the hell with the bag of cookies he had brought along with him.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm here to give Miss Lenalee a visit and this is a gift from me to her." Link gave them the information they all needed to explain his arrival in the infirmary area. And yeah, for a dude he sure made sweet stuff very well like a certain someone that he worked for.

"….well, okay then….Lets go.." Lavi started walking again followed by Krory, Link, and Allen…wait he's not following, he just stand there staring at their backs.

'_I-I shouldn't…go..there'_ thought Allen as he saw Link staring at him wandering.

"Walker, aren't you coming?" asked Link wandering why was Allen Walker standing around like he was in hesitation. Hearing that Lavi and Krory once again stopped their step from moving forward.

"Hey, what is it Allen? You've been spacing out a lot lately," Lavi had his suspicion.

"Eh? No, don't worry I'm just thinking about something that's all….maybe I should go back…it's almost dinner time anyway…so…." Allen sounded kind of nervous.

"A-Allen don't tell me that you're afraid!!" Lavi jumped to conclusion.

'_Eh? No way… he knew? Is it so obvious?"_ Thought Allen carefully.

"You're afraid of being _dump _by Lenalee aren't you!?" Lavi said, pointing his finger in dramatic way towards Allen.

"WHAT!!? You're so stupid Lavi!!" Allen barked at Lavi with a blush coloring his cheeks.

And Lavi, well he burst out in laughter seeing the reaction of his white-headed friend. At that time Lavi was not teasing Allen for the fun of it; well lately he saw Allen in a bump mood every so often, but Allen never said anything to him or anyone else, he just kept it to himself, it bothered Lavi, a lot. Maybe in this kind of situation the only person that Allen might open up to is well Lenalee, who else? But she's had her own problem right now, so maybe not being remembered by the person that you had trust on or the person that you really cared about so much were like being dump or something like that, or maybe even worst; it can be a shock could it? Poor Allen he must be crushed right now.

"Stop laughing its not funny Lavi!!" Allen punched Lavi's on his arm.

"Ouch!" Lavi hisses, "What'd ya do that for?" He added.

Howard Link and Krory just stood there quietly watching the two acting all childish; by the time they knew it two figures walking from the opposite direction towards them, at first glimpse it was a female figure with height differences, then a sudden call of name made them realized that it was Miranda and another girl, it was…

"Lenalee!?" Lavi spontaneously called her name, making her startled a bit from the sudden burst of voice.

Miranda and Lenalee then stopped right in front of them but keeping a distance that not far. Lenalee was no longer wearing bandages on her head but still wear the patches, it looked like she was okay.

"Hey, Miranda why is Lenalee out here isn't she suppose to rest?" Asked Lavi.

"Well the Head Nurse said she was okay the lump on her head is healed and no other serious injures so she can leave the infirmary and spent the night in her room, we were just on our way to her room, she wants to check it out to, so here we are meeting you guys," explain Miranda, "What brings you all here?" Miranda asked politely.

"Hello Miss Miranda we're here to visit Miss Lenalee." Link just stepped up and answered the question; he then walked towards Lenalee who was standing next to Miranda looked a bit shy; well she quickly nearing herself to Miranda side as Link approached her.

"How are you Miss Lenalee? I'm Inspector Howard Link. I heard about the situation you were in, and I'm terribly sorry to hear it, and this is my greeting gift to you; I hope that you'll accept it." Link literally reintroduced himself to Lenalee who was given the bag of cookies that he had brought for her. And well Lenalee accepted the gift after saying her gratitude to him but she feel confused about the sudden introduction.

"He's an inspector that been assigned here Lenalee, you knew him to." Explain Miranda.

"I'm Sorry…" Lenalee apologized out of the blue; well because she felt guilty not recognizing the people that she had already knew.

"No need to apologized, you're not at fault." Link replied made her a little batter.

'_Lenalee….'_

Allen stared at Lenalee quietly relived to saw her looking rather well.

Then Lenalee gasped in realization that she had not been reintroduced by anyone that was standing in front of her.

"I-I'm terribly sorry but can I know you're names?" asked Lenalee politely and step up.

"I-I'm Arystar Krory The Third, but you can call me Krory." krory braved himself reintroducing first and raised his hand to be shacked. He was a bit scared though about the reaction that the lost memory Lenalee when she sees him, well he knows the fact that he regrettably looked like a vampire, and no girl or women that he knew except Eliade, Miranda, and Lenalee would even went near him let along shack his hand.

Lenalee stare deep into Krory eyes and without any hesitation she gripped krory's hand and shack it with a smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you again Krory,"

Krory looked shock because of her smile, and asked, "You're…not afraid of me?"

"Eh? Why should I?" now she looked confused again.

Krory then kissed the back at Lenalee's hand after his smile of relived as he remembered the first day they've met, "You're always a good girl Lenalee…Thank you."

"Eh?"

"Me next," confirmed Lavi to Lenalee as he approached her, "The name Lavi, I'm the bookman Jr. Nice to meet ya again Lenalee." Greet Lavi with his bright smile.

As Lavi went along with the reintroducing stuff, Allen was in hesitation and his mind was not steady. Suddenly he could hear the 14th voice echoed in his head again, it was so loud that it blocked Lavi's conversation with Lenalee and considering how close he was standing to Lavi, he couldn't hear anything except the voice that echoed in his head.

'_**It's going to be real very soon'**_

'_**You're the one who's going to do it'**_

'_**She's in the way'**_

Allen griped his head with his left hand because of the sudden headache causing him to closed his eyes tightly centering his thought as cold sweat building up on the surface of his face.

'_What the hell!!? What's going on!?' _thought Allen in panic as his heart beats rising from normal, pounding so hard he could actually heard his own heart beats, it was really loud. As the voice continued filling his mind he felt something very strange, it was like a bad feeling, a very bad feeling, it was cold and blood-thirsty longing, it was a very strong feeling that he never ever felt in his entire life, and what made him drove to his breaking point was the louder the voice become the stronger the headache gets. It was unbearable.

'_Shut up! Shut up!__ Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUPPPPP!!!'_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Allen screamed, and that was the things that slip out of his mouth as he felt without knowing why his hand was slapping someone's hand that he felt nearing him. Allen opened his eyes violently knowing what he had done.

"I'm sorry." Said a very shocked female voice.

Allen gasped in surprise,

"Le-Le…na..lee…" whispered Allen as he saw Lenalee was standing in front of him gripping her right hands with her left hand. That when he realized that he just slapped away Lenalee's hand that he felt nearing him. Oh God!

"Allen! What's wrong with you man!?" Lavi more than shocked in what he was seeing; well, when Lavi and Lenalee was talking and suddenly the both of them saw Allen in what they saw like he was in pain so she tried to asked him and tried to touched him but out of the blue he just screamed and slapped her hand away.

Not just Lavi who was surprised but everybody who was there was out of words, speechless, and shocked from the fact that they all saw, even Link can't believed it ether.

"Lenalee…..wh-what…did..i…." Allen was in confusion, he tries to reach out to Lenalee by lifting his left hand, "Lenalee…I'm so-" but suddenly he realized that his left hand was covered in blood. He gasped but soon realized that there was no blood on his left hand, his mind was playing tricks on him he concluded. He quickly pulled down his left hand and stepping backwards slowly.

"Allen, what's wrong? you looked sick," asked Krory very worried.

Allen started to noticing that everybody was staring at him then he glanced at Lenalee's worried face who was trying to asked him whether he was okay or not. Guilt filling his eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY!" said Allen bursting out the words as he turned his body and ran towards the direction that he came from.

"Ah! Wait!" Lenalee shriek as she stood there watching his back not knowing the things that going on.

"Allen! Where you going man!?" Lavi demanded to know.

"Lavi-kun, what's going on with Allen? Is he sick? Or is he stressed out?" Asked Miranda hopping Lavi Knew the answer, but he doesn't even know anymore.

"I don't know, but I had enough of this, I'm going to find out, even if it means forcing him to tell me." Lavi's hand formed a fist.

When Lavi was about to follow Allen, Howard Link stopped him with his hand pulling Lavi's shoulder. "I will follow walker, you should stay here and help Miss Lenalee." Explain Link, well he does have a point there, Lavi and the other was asked by Komui to help her and well, Link had his suspicions regarding Allen Walker and his abnormal behavior lately, so yeah it was a good plan.

So Link decided to follow Allen where ever he was now, leaving Lavi, Krory, Miranda and Lenalee at the corridor.

"Lavi, is he…is he alright?" Asked Lenalee about Allen in worried.

"Its okay, I think he's just not feeling well…" Lavi making up excuses, then he realized that Allen hadn't been reintroduced to Lenalee. Oh that just great.

"Oh yeah, his name is Allen Walker, and are you hurt by any chance?" Lavi asked about her hand that had been slapped by Allen.

"No, its okay, I'm not hurt."

"Listen, uh…he didn't mean to slap your hand, he just you know…." Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

"No, its okay, he must've been having a lot of problems…himself isn't he?"

"Yeah, and its Allen-Kun."

"Huh?"

"You usually call him 'Allen-Kun'…"

"…"

Lenalee just stayed quit, she was already told his name by Miranda, but she felt that it's not enough, she wanted Allen walker himself tell his own name to her. She wanted to know more about Allen Walker, well after Allen slapped her hand she knew that he didn't meant to do it; it's just a sudden reaction. And the thing that made her wanted to know more was the feeling she got when she saw the white-headed teen acting like that made her felt very worried about him, she was confused about that particular feeling.

'…_Allen-Kun.' _

--

--

Allen Walker ran towards a door that was leading to his room, he turn the knob violently and went in as fast as he could, slammed the door and looked it from inside not wanting anyone to walked in there. His room was dark, it was already night time, the window was closed but the curtain was open making the fraction of light from the moon lighting a fraction of his bed room area.

Leaning his body against the wall beside the door and slid down to a sitting position on the floor as he let out a sigh, then he stared blankly at his left hand.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered what he had done back there, seeing her eyes in regret; it was a disaster for him. How will he be able to face her now? She probably thinks that he was annoyed or something. Ah hell, he doesn't even want to know what she would think about him after that.

'_**It's going to be real, for sure.'**_

Said a voice coming from a wall mirror at his bed side that he could see from where he was at. The reflection showed another figure behind him, it was all dark, but he knew who it was.

"Damn IT!! JUST leave me ALONE!!!" Allen shriek as he punched the floor with his fist.

--

--

Hi, is this Chapter to long? Sorry the story moving slowly. But I assure you in the next future of this story there be lots and lost of AllenxLenalee moments, just wait till then okay. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! If not, I don't know if I should continue this story or not, so REVIEW!!!


	7. Coffee?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -Man. never will. Hoshino sensei is the true and only owner of this wonderful series.

Author note: Hi, I'M for the late update; I was busy with exams and everything. Please go easy on me READ and REVIEW please.

_Chapter 7 : Coffee? _

"Try to remember a person." Lavi suggest to the girl beside him.

"A person?" Lenalee doesn't quite understand what the red-headed exorcist was talking about.

"try to remember a person from your childhood, can be a friend, or someone, just think deep maybe something will pops up" explain the red headed exorcist while grabbing him self a chair to sit on.

"Okay, I'll try then."

"But there's a problem here." Said a very irritated voice, "Why do you have to do it HERE!!"

"Don't be so angry Yuu, the meditating room is perfect to clear mind from everything, this place is perfect for her to recover her memory, and beside she used to meditate with you all the time, right? Or am I wrong?"

"Why you…"

"PSSTT, I can't concentrate if you guys still arguing, and Kanda don't kill Lavi please." Lenalee made her point, and somehow it made Kanda stopped from killing Lavi.

"Hey, I swear that a moment ago you sounded like the old Lenalee." Lavi just realized that the way that she told him to stop were just like her normal self.

"really? I don't know…It just came out like that,"

"This mean without realizing it, you remember how you usually stopped Yuu!" Lavi looked exited.

"Stop calling my first name!! You Baka Usagi!!" Kanda barked at Lavi gripping tight Mugen on his hand.

Lavi told Lenalee to remember something from her childhood, again. Lenalee took a relaxing position as she closed her eyes slowly and follow Lavi's instructions. As she follow a flash of image of a child cover her entire mind. She tried to remember further but stopped at the right moment, quickly opened her eyes and saw Lavi a few step away from her with a curious face, she then sifted her gaze to Kanda who was Leaning himself to the wall near her, then she realized something.

"Kanda!! I think…I..remember you!" she startled kanda a bit with her sudden statement, and continued, "I mistaken you for a girl the first time I met you back when we were a kid, so we're kinda of childhood friends right?"

Kanda neared her, "so you remember that time? Anything else?" Kanda asked calmly.

"No, it just stopped there, I tried but it just cut off." Said Lenalee as she shook her head. Then a sudden burst of laughter filling the room, it was the voice of Lavi,

"HAHA, so you mistaken Yuu for a GIRL?! How that happen Lenalee?" ask Lavi still chuckling.

"He looked like a girl, and I thought he was a girl at the time until he told me he's actually a boy." Lenalee explain while Kanda tried to stop her from spilling the whole thing to Lavi, but it was all too late. Hearing it, Lavi think it was a funny story about Yuu Kanda that he don't Know about made him laugh and teased Kanda more and of course made Kanda become more and more dangerous for Lavi's dear life.

"OI!! Eye patch!! You think it's funny? –Lavi stopped laughing- maybe it won't be so funny when I chop your head clean off your body!!" said Kanda snapped while holding Mugen and placed it an inch from Lavi's neck.

"C' mon, I was just joking man." but Lavi knew that he really, really pissed Kanda this time, really bad. Without any hesitation he made his move and it's called the 'HIT AND RUN TO ESCAPE FROM AN ANGRY SAMURAI GUY WHO CERTAINLY KILL YOU TECHNIQUE'.

And with luck Lavi manage to avoid Kanda's slashes of hatred and ran out of the room with Kanda tailing him with Mugen ready to strike again. Lenalee who was left behind just stand there and amazed that she could stop those two every time and more importantly she knew that Lavi will be fine on his own. She chuckled a bit from the way Lavi and Kanda acted, and even though kanda doesn't show it, she knew that Kanda was worried about her.

After that silly commotion she decided to tell Komui about her progress so far and maybe along the way she could try to remember something else. Walking on the hallway where there's no a single living creature lurking around, not many people visit this place except Kanda and Lenalee, maybe. Step by step she took as she tried to remember something, _'Hm…a color brown? Ye-yellow?'_ something popped out from her mind it something to do with the color yellow, _'sun flower? Round, circular, a balloon perhaps?'_ Lenalee stopped from further forwards, trying her best to make out the blurry image that she had recall then she realized something had just landed softly on her head and cut her train of thought completely. Quickly grabbing the thing that landed on top of her head '_a yellow ball with wings? H-how Cute!" _she thought.

**Meanwhile……**

"Tim!! Where are you, where did you go?" a white headed exorcist wandered the hallway of the HQ searching for his tiny little yellow friend. He already asked Johny, Reever, and the others in the science department, but they all have no idea where Tim went.

'_Where are you Tim? He didn't, did he? Ow, is he running away from me?! Is it because I didn't play with him these few days!?'_ the young teen thought deep, suddenly he heard something from behind him. A voice saying something, the voice getting louder and louder as he heard another yelling voice, wanting to know he turn his head to towards the voices.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, CRAZY SAMURAI DUDE IS IN RAGE!!" a familiar voice yelling out to the people around him warning them as he run directly towards the white headed teen.

"L-LAVI!?"

"OH ALLEN!!" Lavi looked happy seeing his friend there, Lavi smile of happiness turn into an evil grin. Nearing Allen in very fast speed he yelled.

"I'm sorry Allen!! But this is the only way, I know that you are my friend and friend must watch each other back so PLEASE!!" Lavi yank Allen's arm and threw him directly to Kanda's path.

"EH!!!!! LAVI!!! WHY YOU-!!!" Allen yelled as his body flew towards the rage Kanda. "KA-KANDA!!? Allen in shock.

"MO-YA-SHI!!!!?" kanda stopped.

"SAYONARA Allen!! you're so brave, I THANK YOU!!" Lavi ran away after making Allen his human shield. Allen's body hit the ground; he quickly stood up to his feet fast and met the glare from Kanda.

"TCH!! Eye patch,…oi Moyashi, when you ran off, I was drag to fill in your position, and it cost my precious time! What will you do about it?! Kanda demand.

"sorry, I guess…" Allen quickly replied. Kanda continued, "Don't ever make me fill in for you, you said you'd help her, keep your word, MOYASHI!!" with that he made his point, Kanda stepped forth leaving Allen in silence.

'_Why……?.' _Thought Allen.

--

--

"Nii-San, what is this?" Lenalee ask Komui, handing over the yellow thing.

"OH! That's Timcanpy, this little guy is a golem… o yeah, that's reminds me, here you go your new golem, it's a communication device." Komui gave Lenalee her new Golem, the bat like golem leaped trough Lenalee direction and swoop down gently to her pocket.

"Timcanpy? If he's a golem whose the owner? Asked Lenalee curious.

"It's Allen walker."

"Should I bring it back to him?"

"yeah maybe you should." Komui replied.

"Where should I look for him?" asked Lenalee, before she opens the door.

"Hmm…it's going to be lunch time right? So he should be at the cafeteria." Said Komui as he grab his empty coffee cup that he though had coffee in it, knowing that he paused and put the cup down, then he continued his report reading. Seeing that Lenalee turn her back and nearing Komui again, "Nii-san, do you want some coffee? I could make it, if you want me to." Lenalee offered.

"Lenalee…..i…I'm so happy to hear that, and YES, YES I DO!!" said komui with enthusiasm.

"Okay then, be right back." Lenalee went outside and close the door behind her, "let's go Tim."

--

--

After the incident with Lavi and Kanda, Allen stepped his foot closer to the cafeteria area, he could smell Jeryy cooking from where he was standing. Couldn't resist the temptation and its lunch time, Allen quickly storm off to jeryy.

Like any other day, he ordered many. He stuffed his face with all the food on the table where he was sitting, eating like there's no tomorrow. Just then Lenalee who was just arrived saw Allen, she quickly walked towards him.

"Can I sit here?" Allen stopped his hand from grabbing another piece of bread in front of him and moved his eye sight to the person that had asked him.

"Lenalee! Uh oh sure. Go right ahead." Allen stood up like away of a gentlemen would when he faces a lady.

Lenalee sat down so was Allen, they sat across each other, facing each other, Lenalee gave him a smile that he felt very heart warming. Silence aired between them then break by Allen's sudden call.

"Lenalee….a-about the other day…I'm sorry for running off from you like that." Allen bowed his head.

"No, its okay, no need to apologize, I know you didn't mean to do it." Lenalee tried t eased up Allen's feelings of guilt. "O yeah, I was told that this little guy was yours, here you go." Lenalee gave Allen his little tiny yellow friend that he thought ran away.

"Timcanpy!?" Allen grabbed Tim from Lenalee's hands, "Where did you go buddy? I've been looking all over for you; I thought you ran away or something."

Seeing Allen Walker that way made her smile, and she let out a chuckle that Allen could hear.

"Thanks Lenalee, and sorry for the trouble of bringing him here." Allen apologized.

"Its okay, I had something to do here anyway."

"Do what?" asked Allen after whipping his mouth clean.

"I want to take some coffee to the Nii-san and the others in the science department; I think they really need it."

'_you said you'd help her, keep your word moyashi!'_ kanda's voice rang inside Allen's head.

"Do you need a hand? I-if you do I can help you like before." Allen offered.

"Like before? Oh you mean I do stuff like this before?" Lenalee asked as she started to think.

"Everyday, you always made coffee for them, so they could hang on from Komui's mental torture." Said Allen as he stood up, then walked towards Lenalee, giving her a hand. With smile Lenalee accepted the offer.

Lenalee used the coffee machine and with the right ingredients, The Blue Mountain coffee successfully made. It's Time for them to bring it to Komui and the others.

--

--

In the corner of the darkness of the hall, pare of eyes stared at Allen and Lenalee from the distance.

"Wa~lker…..!" said the figure in a very low voice.

**Author note**: hi, guys didiwalker here. Again sorry for the late update, I've been busy with exam and homework just keeps on coming, but never mind me, just Read and Review please, and tell me what you think.


	8. Komurin Disaster Again!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -Man. never will. Hoshino sensei is the true and only owner of this wonderful series.

Author note: Read and review please.

_Chapter 8: Komurin Disaster Again!!_

"Yey!! Lenalee's coffee is the best!!" Komui soughed his heart out after drinking the coffee that Lenalee made with pure happiness.

"Is it that good?" asked Lenalee curiously.

"Yes. Lenalee this is really good, delicious, Thank you for bringing use this coffee, now we can endure his idiotic way of giving us mental and physical labor for the entire day!" Said Section Squad Reever as he sobbed away with happiness. And the others from the science department agreed with him.

"That's good to hear." Said Lenalee with a big smile of joy and satisfaction.

Allen being drawn by the atmosphere started feeling the joy of seeing her smile, the smile that he always like to see, the smile that made every bad things go away in an instance.

"Can I have a cup of her coffee?" a very low male voice whispered to Allen's right ear, nearly giving Allen a heart attack.

"Su-sure…" Allen sifted his sight to the figure behind him. It's a man wearing a freakishly huge glasses and wearing the science department coat. But something was off, Allen couldn't shack the feeling that something was totally wrong about that Man. He was unsure yet he gave the mysterious Man a cup of coffee. After receiving a cup full of coffee he walked towards the exit of the science department in a very fast pest.

Komui realized the mysterious Man in the glasses walking away from them, he carefully examined the Man.

"Hey, you in the jumbo glasses, where section are you from?" asked Komui, making his surrounding silent. They All shifted their gaze at the Man with the glasses, staring at him.

The mysterious Man didn't answer Komui's question, and closing to the exit the mysterious Man grinned.

"O no you don't!!" Komui Press an alert button. Komui continued, "KOMURINX4.5!!"

"YES SIR!!!" Komurinx4.5 blocked out the exit, making the mysterious Man stop at his track.

"Tch!!" the Man hisses.

"Nii-san what's wrong?" Asked Lenalee with a very worried face.

"That guy there is an IMPOSTER!!!" Komui soughed as he point his finger at the Man.

"A What!?" Reever fell down his chair from the shock.

"My eyes never deceived me! So who are you?" asked Komui as he walked nearing the Man.

"Okay, you got me, Komui, but I expected this." Said the Man as he discarded his disguise.

"BAK CHANG!!" Allen and the others from the science department was surprised, except Lenalee and Komui.

"Bak Chan, what are you doing here?" Allen Quickly spoke out his mind.

"I'm here for a visit to the science department."

'_Liar, I know why you're here, you're here to visits Lenalee, aren't you?' _thought Allen as he turn his sight to Lenalee.

"Liar!!!" Komui barked at Bak, "You're here for her aren't you?" Komui continued.

"w-what are you talking about? I already called you that I was going to help out the science department." Bak explained.

"Is he your friend Nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee don't you remember me?" asked Bak Chang. "No, sorry…" replied Lenalee, it was a harsh reply.

"I- its me Bak Chang, don't you remember me, don't tell me you forgot about me?"

"Don't listen to him Lenalee, he's just a pervert who's been stalking you!" Komui stated and hiding his grinning face from the others.

"Eh? a-a pervert?!" said Lenalee and the other in union.

"No,no,no,no,no,noooo!!! I am NOT a PERVERT!!" Bak Chang defended himself.

'_I feel sorry for Bak Chang, Komui really did it this time, o yeah, did he knew Lenalee's conditions? '_ thought Allen as he sweet dropped.

"Go my Komurin protect Lenalee from that perverted man, and take the cup of coffee that he's holding." Komui ordered Komurin to do so, then komurin grabbed Bak and lifted him from the floor. "K-Komui why you."

"Hahahaha!! You lose Bak Chang-Chan hahahahahahaha!!" Komui yelled out his victory in his maniacal laughter, Komurin grabbed the cup of coffee from Bak's hands, and drank it?

"My coffee!! komui is this junk can do that?" Bak asked.

"What are you talking about?" Komui just snapped from his victorious moment. KomurinX4.5 drank the whole cup; it's a de javu all over again.

"Komurin drank it!?" Reever panicked, so was Allen. Then KomurinX4.5 shown something odd.

"Pro-protect Miss Lee!! Alert! Alert! Danger!" Komurin threw Bak Chang out of the way, knocking him unconscious. With his eyes he locked on the target. "Target, Miss Lee! Confirmed." KomurinX4.5 launched his missiles at her direction. Lenalee who was unaware of the situation, don't know what to do just stand there, her eyes reflected the missiles. She screamed and then BOOOOM!!

"LENALEE!!!"Komui called out. Everyone in the room rushed to the curtain of smoke.

"It's okay Komui, I got her." Allen's voice could be heard from inside the smoke, just then the smoke cleared out of everyone's vision. Inside they saw white thing surrounding Lenalee. "It's Crown Clown!!! Allen!!" Reever sounded happy seeing him.

"Lenalee!!" Komui rushed to Lenalee's side. "Don't worry Komui, she's just unconscious." Said Allen while holding Lenalee's unconscious body, Komui looked relive.

"Danger!! Danger!! Step away from Miss Lee!! I will protect her." KomurinX4.5 ready to fire another round of missiles.

"What? You almost killed her! It's not protecting." Reever yelled to Komurin as he pointed a laser gun at him, "Chief, where's Komurin's weakness?" Reever reedy to fire.

" Oh it's on the, eh? NOOOOO!! What are you doing!? i wont let you destroy KomurinX4.5!!" Komui barked at Reever.

"What!!? Are you crazy!!? That junk almost killed Lenalee!!" Reever added.

"No!! I won't let you destroy him!!" Komui was still thick headed as ever.

"So you want Lenalee to get hurt!!" Reever tried to convinced Komui.

"No! But I have this!!" Komui grabbed something out of his coat pocket; it's a red button with the word Shut Down on it. "It's a shut down button for Komurin X4.5, so no need to destroy him to pieces. I'm so brilliant, ahahahahaha!!" Komui raised the shut down button and ready to press it, but in a blink of an eye KomurinX4.5 destroyed it with a laser beam.

"Huh?"

"Chief!!!!?? YOU IDIOT!!" Reever can't stand it anymore and fire. The laser blast hits Komurin's metal armor but no scratch on Komurin.

"O yeah, did I forget to mention you that KomurinX4.5 has no effect on any attacks including innocence?" Komui gave them the information, but it was already too late.

"What!!? Komui why didn't you tell us earlier, and why'd you design it to withstand Innocence!!?" Reever yelled at Komui's stupidity.

"I don't want my masterpiece to be destroyed by Kanda! Remember? He destroyed the first and second!!" Komui replied.

"Who the hell cared about that!! Allen! Take Lenalee somewhere safe! Innocence can't work against it, we will work on something to shut that thing down! So hurry, take her away from here!"

"O-okay, but what about Komurin?" Asked Allen as he holds Lenalee's unconscious body in his arms.

"I think we need to shut it down from the outside, we will make another shut down button, so until then protect her Allen!"

"I won't let you escaped!" Said KomurinX4.5 and launched missiles towards Allen and Lenalee.

"Clown Belt!!" the Clown Belt destroyed the missiles before it reach its target. Allen rushed and ran trough an opening, with luck they manage to get out. But Komurin soon chased them, "Stop! I will protect Miss Lee. You Kidnaper!!" KomurinX4.5 launched another round of Missiles.

"I'm not a Kidnaper!!" Allen managed to dodge all the missiles without reactivate his innocence because he was afraid the claw may hurt Lenalee while he's carrying her in his arm.

Allen ran trough an empty hallway. Still with KomurinX4.5 tailing them it was hard to hide somewhere safe, just then a golem swoop from Lenalee's pocket.

"Allen! Allen can you hear me?" Reever voice could be heard from the Golem.

"Reever! What should I do? KomurinX4.5 still chasing us! Is there anywhere we can hide?" Allen sounded desperate.

"Turn to the next corner Allen! There's a very small room there with a metal door on it, it designed to endure any attacks, I think it will be strong enough to protect the both of you from Komurin."

"Oh I see it, I'm going in!!" said Allen as he race against time because Komurin's Missiles was closing on to them. They managed to get in the room and crashed to the ground at the very last second and the metal door immediately locked it self tightly saving the both of them from being blasted to pieces.

Allen let out a sigh of relive, but then he realized that he was on top of Lenalee who was still unconscious, he's blushing madly, staring down at Lenalee's gentle face his heart started to pound hard. Just then Lenalee opened her eyes and their eyes met.

"A-Al..len-Kun…." Lenalee started to blush. Allen snapped and quickly got off of Lenalee.

"S-ssorry..about that." Said Allen as he turn his back not wanting to faced Lenalee with his burning red face.

"Allen-kun where is this place?" Asked Lenalee as she turned her head both ways.

"I don't know, I think this is an emergency room." Allen started to realize his surroundings, there's a small window on the wall but it's too high to reach, only from that small window that the sun light can penetrate trough the room.

"Allen, are you in!?" the voice of Reever coming from Lenalee's golem.

"Yeah, we're in." Allen replied.

"Good, how's Lenalee? Is she awake?" Asked Reever. "Yes, I'm awake. What happened? " Replied Lenalee who was standing beside Allen.

"Okay, so listen carefully, that room is sound proof, there's only one small window in there and there a ventilation and the locks on the door can't be opened from inside, but from somewhere else and only I know where, so don't worry. We are working on that darn shut down button (LENALEEEEEE, LENALLEEEE!!) quiet! Komui! just work on that shut down button, if you want her back finish that darn thing!! Sorry for that interruption, I'm guessing that KomurinX4.5 is trying to get in, we have a plan to divert him by using a bait, so until KomurinX4.5 successfully shut down forever, be by Lenalee's side Allen, don't (DON'T do anything weird to her Allen! If you do I will-) Chief!! Cut it out already, don't let KomurinX4.5 hurt her if he does break in! But we will not let that happen to you guys, so hang in there a little longer kay." Reever cut the transmission there.

'_But Komurin isn't the only one who's dangerous; I could be dangerous to her as well…" _thoughtAllen as he sifted his eye sight to Lenalee_, 'I hope nothing goes wrong…with me…' _

--

--

Author's note: Hi, guys didiwalker here. Really fun making this chapter, so what do you think about this chapter? Please Read and Review please. See you in the next chapter.


	9. In a pinch!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -Man. never will. Hoshino sensei is the true and only owner of this wonderful series.

Author note: didiwalker here, thank you for the reviews! gomen! I'm terribly late to upload this chapter, well it because I'm too caught-up with exam that I forget I still have a story to finish, and I only got 1 week of holidays, it sucks.

_Chapter 9: In a Pinch!_

The sound of foot steps closing in to the science department, it was Link with a very calm almost irritated look on his face. With a book hanging in his hand he realized that something had gone totally wrong, why? Because every step that he took is beyond that he expected. Rubles everywhere he go and the wall were filled with holes making him saw everything that he really didn't want to see. He reached his destination. Stood in front of the collapsing door of Komui's office he looked around the chaos in the room, papers everywhere, people running and searching for something, then his eyes locked on someone who's supposedly could explain that chaos.

"What happened here Komui?" He asked to Komui who's been tied up to his chair by Reever.

"Inspector Link!" Reveer yelled in surprise making him stop tying Komui with more rope, "What are you doing here?" he continued.

"I was looking for walker, but it seems that I can't find him anywhere, Jeryy said that he was with Miss Lee. But now that I'm here….may as well asked you." Said Link as he took a glance at his surroundings.

"Allen!? Well…he's in some kind of situation….with Lenalee….." said Reever as he looked at Komui.

"situation? What kind of situation?" Link does not understand.

"Well……."

--

"Wh- What just happened here!? I heard something exploded and banging, is this an ambush!?" Lavi yelled as he ran towards the science department. As he followed, the hallways full of holes, rubble and paper works every where he goes. He started to wonder that the place he took his step in was NOT the science department at all; it's more like a war zone.

Finally he make his way to Komui's office that looked half destroyed, the door not even attached to the wall, he had a hunch that it was all Komui's fault, Who else?

Lavi jumped into Komui's office and find the inside was more worst then the outside. Books every where, paper works, people laying dead? NO there just knock out. It's a total chaos!!

"Komui!!" Lavi yelled to find Komui being tied to a chair. "What happened here!?" Lavi asked to Reever who was busy looking at a BluePrint that apparently Komurin's.

"I was told that its KomurinX4.5 doing, he has gone berserk and after Miss Lee and Walker's life." Link suddenly walked up from behind Lavi.

"WHAT!? So where are they now!?" Lavi looked around in panic. "Don't worry they're in a very safe place, well.. I hope it still safe." Said Reever calming Lavi down. "Komui, can you or can't you make another SHUT DOWN BUTTON!?" Reever asked in a stressful expression, why wouldn't he? Dealing with Komui's stupidity all the time has rubbed his youth out of him.

"How-How much time do I have?" asked Komui.

"If you could finish it now, DO IT NOW!!" Reever yelled out to Komui whose mind was somewhere else, of course; Lenalee.

"It's impossible." Komui said plainly.

"WHAAAAT!!!? WHY!!?" everybody who was listening yelled out their minds.

"Firstly, I can't work when I'm tied up like this." Said Komui with a very serious face. "He got a good point there Reever."Lavi said as he sweat dropped.

"No! I will not untie you after you get serious about this!! I don't want you to running around like a screaming maniac and wasting our time! Don't you even worry about Lenalee who's now locked in _together_ with Allen?" Reever yelled.

'Together, together, together, together, together, together, together' the voice of Reever repeated it self in Komui's head and a certain someone.

"TOGETHER!!?" soughed Bak who was apparently woken up by Reever statement of Allen and Lenalee being together. It's came to a surprise to him because he was knocked out the whole time. "Oh! Bak! You're awake!! Good timing!" Said Reever relieved seeing Bak. Bak quickly charged towards Reever and stopped right in front of his face. "Lenalee, Lenalee and Walker in a room, together?" Asked Bak with a strange expression.

"Well yeah, both of them need to stay in that room until Komurin is properly destroyed….eh..ehem..no I mean shut down." Explain Reever as he narrowed his eyes towards Komui who was still yelling out Lenalee's name.

"So, I'm a little troubled with KomurinX4.5's Blueprint, can you give me a hand, with our brains I'm certain we…..Bak?" Said Reever as he looked closely at Bak Chang who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Don't tell me….the Hives?" Said Lavi. Bak then fell onto the floor as fast as the hives spread.

"…..what just happened?" Ask Reever.

"He's out.." said Lavi very clearly. Then out of nowhere Wong jumped to where Bak was, startling everyone in the room. "Bak-Sama! Bak-sama! pull your self together! Everyone needs you!! You can not lose to your illness!!Bak-sama!!"

--

With Wong taking care of Bak, Reever told Lavi all the things that he needed to know. Link made up his mind to stop KomurinX4.5 so was Lavi. Then when they ran off to where KomurinX4.5 was Lavi dragged someone along with them. The plan was simple; someone needs to be the bait to distract KomurinX4.5 from further destroying the wall that kept Allen and Lenalee safe. If they can't destroy it at least they can buy more time for Reever and the others to finish everything.

"You're kidding right…?" asked Lavi with a very serious look.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Asked Link back not really answering Lavi's desperate question. "Well, NO."

"And why do I have to be here?" Asked Kanda who apparently standing next to Lavi as the three of them standing at a safe distance from the raging KomurinX4.5 who was still banging and trying to destroy the iron door.

"C'mon Yu don't you want to save those two?" Lavi asked as he sweat dropped.

"If its Lenalee in her current condition, I will help her, but I don't really care about Moyashi. If it's his fate to die in this battle so be it." Said Kanda calmly with a smirk showing on his face.

'_Really, you're heartless Yu'_ Thought Lavi as he looked away. Then Lavi grabbed his hammer "Ōzuchi Kozuchi!! Okay! Let's do this!!" Yelled Lavi as he charged first then follow by the two.

"Yo! Komurin! Sorry to disturb ya but I'm not gonna let ya destroy the door." Said Lavi as he made his hammer big enough to squash Komuri's human shaped body and hit him right on the spot. But there was something wrong, KomurinX4.5 still standing, knowing it Lavi quickly jump back to where the others was. "So it's really true when Reever said innocence can't affect KomurinX4.5"Said Link who was thinking about something.

"I see, so you three are the kidnapper's friends, so that means that you three are a threat to Miss Lenalee!!" Said Komurin as his eyes locked on to them, "I will obliterate you all and after that I'm going to save Miss Lenalee from that other Kidnapper." Komurin continued.

"A what? Ki-kidnapper? You mean Allen?" asked Lavi as he brace him self. "What? I am not Moyashi's friend! Who wants to? You really pissing me off." Said Kanda with a smirk, "Well, It's a good thing that you've got Komui's Looks on you, I wanted to kick the Crap out of him for making me taking care of his mess." Said kanda as his smirk getting bigger.

_--_

The night started to fall, it became darker every second and every minute. Lenalee and Allen sat quietly on the floor side by side, trying to hear something from the outside, but it's all in vain, Reever already said that the room was soundproof anyway. The atmosphere was awkward.

"I think it might be awhile before we could get out of this situation…" Allen said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you're right,….thank you for saving me Allen-Kun…" Lenalee said. "And I'm sorry for getting you into this.." she continued in an apologetic expression.

"No. its not your fault Lenalee, besides this happened before, but it was a completely deferent that time though." Said Allen cheering her up.

"Before?"

"Yeah, not long when I joined up the Black Order, Komui invented Komurin for treating the wounded exorcist and to help the science department out of their misery. But then, Komurin gone berserk, you were knocked out at the time because of Komurin's sleeping gas. Then Komui made me into the bait, then I ran and ran and in the end everybody helped me like they promised they would." Said Allen and let out silly laugh remembering the past events.

"You looked happy Allen-kun." Said Lenalee with a smile. "Huh?" Allen Blinked at Lenalee.

"Every time you talk about everyone, you looked happy Allen-kun," said Lenalee as she closed her eyes, "When I saw you after I woke up in the infirmary, you looked very troubled, but I'm happy you looked okay now."

"Lenalee…." Whispered Allen with a blush across his face.

The night has fall, the room become very dark, luckily they found a candle and light it up, the room looked kinnda creepy, their shadows become so big, it stretched to the wall, the darkness made them felt unease, especially Lenalee; she hated the dark. Then Allen came up with a question that will distract her mind out of the creepy feeling.

"So ho-how far can you remember Lenalee?" Asked Allen suddenly.

"…Ah! I almost forgot to tell brother about it, I remembered meeting Kanda for the first time." Said Lenalee while letting out a giggle.

"Kanda?" Allen looked Annoyed for some reason.

"What's wrong Allen? You seemed to dislike Kanda so much." Said Lenalee facing him.

"Well yeah, he's rude, arrogant, he doesn't care that much about anybody, he got a really bad temper and he always called me Moyashi, it's not even my name."

Lenalee just looked amazed at Allen who was really talking with so much energy when it comes to Yu Kanda, she find it really nice, even if Allen said that he really didn't like Kanda, Lenalee could tell that those two were really close friends. Lenalee just burst in giggles thinking about it, and Allen couldn't help to laugh as well. Suddenly they heard something moving in the dark corner of the room, it's suspicious.

"What's that Allen-Kun..?" said Lenalee look worried.

'_Komurin!!? Or it is Rats? No, there couldn't be rats here' _Thought Allen as he stood up to his feet. He begun to walked step by step slowly nearing to where the sound came from.

"Where are you-"

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'm gonna check it out, you stay there, and keep the candle close to you. I promise I'll protect you." Said Allen with a smile. Stepping his body further into the darkest side of the room, slowly, slowly until the shine from the candle's fire begun to fade from his figure.

Lenalee's eyes widened, her heart skip a bit and then…

"No! Don't go!" Lenalee yelled as she stood up and quickly grabbed one of Allen's arm, startling him as his body backing up one step due to Lenalee's grabbing force. Allen quickly turned his head, and saw Lenalee grabbed in his arm tightly, her hands were shacking.

"Don't go….don't go to a place where I can't see you…" Lenalee said. Her eyes were blocked by her bangs, her voice sounded like she could cry at any moment.

"Le..nalee…" Allen said. _'This…it's just like back then….'_ Thought Allen. Allen smiled softly and completely turned his body facing Lenalee as he put his free hand on her tight gripped hands. "I'm sorry, I won't go any where then…" said Allen.

Then the sound of something moving in the corner was getting closer Allen quickly placed himself in front of Lenalee to become her shield if something did happen, then suddenly the sound getting clearer and closer making them took a few step back, and without warning the thing hits Allen in the face so hard making him fell onto the floor. "UGH!!" Allen hissed.

"Allen-Kun!! Are you okay?" Yelled Lenalee and quickly came to his aid. "Ouch….Wh-what just hit me?" whispered Allen as he pulled his body upward to a sitting position while rubbing his face from the pain. His face was red, and then he noticed something was twirling his head, "S…stars?" said Allen looking at the yellow thing closely. "Tim!" said Lenalee making Allen aware that it was Timcanpy who was twirling around his head. "Tim!! So it was you then! Why were you in the corner anyway?" asked Allen.

Then Timcanpy told Allen with a recorder of when they were chased by KomurinX4.5 at the hallway, but then after they went into the room Timcanpy was caught up on the blast and was sent flying into the room at the last second the door shutting it self and then everything went dark, end of the recording. "So you were following us. I can't belief that I didn't notice you Tim. I'm sorry" Said Allen in apologetic face. Then suddenly out of the blue Tim bit Allen's hand. "Ouch!! You didn't have to do that Tim!!" Yelled Allen as he swung his hand up and down, then Tim Let go off his hand and float down sitting on Allen's head comfortably.

"Maybe it was your punishment Allen-kun." Said Lenalee after letting out a giggle. "Hehe, you may be right.." said Allen and let out a laugh as well.

--

Lavi, Kanda and Link, they were having a though time dealing with KomurinX4.5 who always got something up his sleeves. Avoiding his missiles wasn't too difficult for them to do; the irritating part was Komurin was still okay even after he got a fearsome slash from Kanda's Mugen. Well for kanda that really pissed him off even more.

"There's no end to this!! Innocence Level 2 Fire- UGH!! "Before Lavi can completely releasing his fire dragon, Lavi was elbowed in the gut buy Kanda. "....What ya do that for Yu?! I thought we're in this together?" asked Lavi who was rubbing his stomach in hisses.

"Don't call my first name Eye patch!! Are you blind or something? Your fire dragon is to risky inside here!" said kanda Facing the other way. Lavi then got the massage. The area they fight in wasn't big and strong enough to handle an innocence special attack, so they all have to stop it with brut force. As the fight goes on, Komurin opened his stomach and lots of blowpipe was sticking out from it.

"Blowpipe!!?" said Lavi looked shocked. Then as predicted Komurin launched dozen of them simultaneously at Lavi, Kanda and Link to drove them further away from him. Lavi made his hammer big enough to be a shield for the three of them. The area soon filled with paralyzing darts from Komurin's blowpipe. After awhile, the firing stopped making Lavi decreased the size of his hammer to normal size to look at what Komurin's up to next. Lavi's vision shown that Komurin just stand there and then..

"LOOK!! There's a hot chick THERE!!" said KomurinX4.5 pointing out to the other way.

"Where!?" said Lavi as he turned his head towards where Komurin pointing out to. "…there's no body-Ugh!!" Lavi was smacked by a giant boxing glove that came from Komurin. With that Lavi went flying and crashed to a wall. "That was cheep…and dirty.." said Lavi as he slowly descend to the floor. "Lavi, don't you ever heard the warrior saying; 'Never turn your back at the enemy'?" asked Link from where he was standing.

Then Link ran towards komurin as fast as he could as he released his twin blade that he's been hiding, but Komurin has read his moves. With that Komurin quickly grabbed something out of his coat, it looked thin and it isn't weapon like.

With nothing to lose, Link jumped upward and planning to attack Komurin from above, just then at the right moment Komurin shown Link what he was grabbing from his coat, a paper, a huge paper that shown a picture of komui in the shower, but thank god he was wearing a towel.

"Wh-What?" Link's eyes widened and soon he stiffened in the middle of the air. Using that opportunity komurin punched Link with the same boxing glove that he used on Lavi and sent him flying to the wall that Lavi landed on. Utter defeat, shame, the urge to kill was written all over his face, Link stood up to his wimble feet. With his cheep tricks KomurinX4.5 got away with everything.

"This is going nowhere at all, you people are relentless, I don't have the time dealing with all of you, and I'm going to end it here." Said Komuin. Then he was silent for a moment, but then the sirens from the area ranged. "What!? What's happening?" asked Lavi.

"Lavi! That darn Komurin activated the security program in the area!" said a familiar voice from Lavi's golem.

"Reever! What security!?"

--

Mean while, Allen and Lenalee talking to each other with joy, Allen told her a bunch of funny stories that had happened in the HQ, which has successfully occupied her mind from the creepy surroundings. But then Allen felt something that he really, really don't want to feel, the presence of another person that he really hoping to never showed up again.

'_**You looked like you're having fun out there, can I join to?' **_Said a voice that spoke inside Allen's head.

--

--

Author Note: wuah I'm tired, but I'm happy this chapter is done. I don't know why, but thinking about Komui's stupidity for this chapter has been fun, and ah sorry again for the late update, beside of the exam I didn't really have any ideas, I was interested in something else, I'm a person who's easily distracted. Well, keep on reading my fic guys and Review please, it's gonna push me to work harder for the next chapter.


	10. Something That Shouldn't Be Said

Disclaimer : don't own -man, Hoshino-sensei does.

**Author's note**: Hello! I'm back again; it's been soooooo long…. I was absent along time from Fanficion TT_TT. But I've got GOOD News, I PASSED the National EXAM! Hooray! All these months in my absent, I was preparing for the Final National Exam…thus it's all worth the efforts...but

It's been so long that I almost forgot about the entire plot I've been thinking…hahaha… and it made me lazy to write chapter ten, but no worries it's all behind me now! I'm back! (But, I'm really worried about my grammar and vocabularies now; I think my writing skills are rusting.)

Well enough with me, surly I kept you all waiting long enough, so here's chapter 10, ENJOY!

_Previously in Chapter 9:_

"_This is going nowhere at all, you people are relentless, I don't have the time dealing with all of you, and I'm going to end it here." Said Komuin. Then he was silent for a moment, but then the sirens from the area ranged. "What! What's happening?" asked Lavi._

"_Lavi! That darn Komurin activated the security program in the area!" said a familiar voice from Lavi's golem._

"_Reever! What security!"_

_Mean while, Allen and Lenalee talking to each other with joy, Allen told her a bunch of funny stories that had happened in the HQ, which has successfully occupied her mind from the creepy surroundings. But then Allen felt something that he really, really don't want to feel, the presence of another person that he really hoping to never showed up again._

'_**You looked like you're having fun out there, can I join to?' **__Said a voice that spoke inside Allen's head._

_Chapter 10 : Something That Shouldn't Be Said_

"What security?" asked Lavi nervously. "Komurin! He hacked the main computer! Lavi be careful! i don't know what's gonna happen to the thr..zztttztzzztttz-----" end of the line. Lavi's golem no longer transmitted Section Squad Leader Reever's transmission.

"Reever? Reever? What's happening? Damn! What's going on around here..." yelled Lavi to his golem.

"The signal was cut off, by Komurin hah? Bastard!" Spout Kanda pissed and eyes narrowed at Komurin's presence. But wait, KomurinX4.5 still didn't show any movement yet; it's a golden opportunity for them to attack. Knowing this, the three of them charged like they never charged before. But it was too late, half of the way Komurin eyes glow red, then the light suddenly went out. And they realized then Komurin's presence was no where to be found.

"What now?" snorted Lavi. "Is this one of his lame tricks to?" he added.

"Most likely he wants to take us out one by one." Said Link carefully with adjusted volume to minimum. The three of them was close to each other that they can sense each other presence.

"That Coward…" muttered lavi.

Komui's trashed office...

The scientist from the science department all gathered around to face yet another Komurin disaster, Reever had called out fellow scientist to battle out with Komurin, and restore their dignity that had been lowered and trashed by KomurinX4.5's presence. Reever who was still trying hard to reached Lavi and others whose in battle with KomurinX4.5, while other were helping him out by forcing and pushed Komui to built the Shut Down button to completely shut down the monstrosity that was KomurinX4.5. With Komui started to build the damn button at a fast rate, and Bak-Chang was in good hands of Wong, the only thing left to do was to figure out KomurinX4.5 weakness, therefore if the shut down button plan backfired, they still had Plan B up their sleeves.

Komurin had to done it…, he hacked the main computer, that just made Johnny and the rest of 'em desperately trying to regain the control of the main computer, if it weren't enough of a struggle they would had gain control of it, but they didn't. 'What did Komui made KomurinX4.5 for?' that question should be ask.

"Damn! Can't get through!" Reever was more frustrated, adjusting his headphone while he went back to check on Bak-Chang who was still in the Hives situation. He was thinking of getting help from Bak-Chang, after all he could be the one who can beat Komui, for all this time he had lost, surly in this situation and for Lenalee's sake he probably could be the hero, right?

"How is he?" asked Reever to Wong still taking cared of Bak-Chang who was laying on a futon that Wong had brought with his face covered with wet handkerchief, "No need to worry he's okay, he never let anyone down in a critical situation like this, right Bak-sama?" Bak-Chang just nodded weakly. "You're awake? Good! Can you use your head?" Reever asked simultaneously, "You mean my brain…Yeah, what you want to be help with..?"

"uuh.. Can you look at KomurinX4.5's Blue Print with me for a sec?" Reever scrolled out the scrolled Blue Print that he been hanging on to to a large table. With Bak feeling a lot better, he now can get Serious because Lenalee were in danger.

The two of them discussing what part are the weakest point of komurinX4.5 body. In the middle of their discussion Johnny called.

"Reever! Reever! The button! It's done, Komui said it's done!"

"Seriously! Show me!" Reever ran towards where they kept komui, and followed by Bak-Chang whose feeling a lot better that he looked.

'_This is definitely odd….where is Komurin.. we can't see where he is now, but I bet komurin could see us in the dark, but why isn't he attacking?' _thought Link, his eyeballs carefully glancing every where, but it was dark, its better than waiting to be surprised attack. Link guard was up, not only him Lavi and Kanda too; it's too unpleasant to be cramp up with two guys behind your back. Silence filled the air around them; it was too quite for their own good, but then broken by the sound of Lavi's hisses.

"UGH!" Lavi hissed. He was flat on his butt. "KomurinX4.5!" asked Link.

"My foot slipped, I don't know, I think I stepped on something...?" when Lavi tried to searched where his hammer was because it fell somewhere when he hit the floor, rubbing the floor, then a shock of pain was screaming from one of his hand. "OUCH! That HUUURTSSS!" yelled Lavi again, gripping his hurting hand upward dramatically.

"What the hell with you eye patch! Stop yelling!" kanda barked at Lavi's direction. "I can't help it Yuu, my hand was stung by something pointy, you know!"

"Something pointy? How would I know that?"

While Lavi and Kanda argued, Link thought to him self, _'something pointy…?'_ then Link tried to figured out what's going on, after the alarm went on, Section squad leader Reever warned them about KomurinX4.5 activated some kind of security in the area. Then it hit him.

"Lavi, Kanda don't move!" said Link as he carefully reached something from his pocket; it's a rubber ball, a grip size rubber ball. With that he threw the rubber ball straight with all his might, hopping it eventually hit something that would clarify his worries. Then it's all cleared, the ball hit something, but came out a noise that not really suitable to its size and weight.

Then suddenly the floor under their feet opened in form of three holes.

"What the- UWOO~!"

"Haha! See Reever, I've done it in a very short time! I'm a genius!" Said Komui in a proud expression.

"No! You're just an idiot with a genius brain"

Reever took a glance of the button that will end these chaos.

"This is….are you sure this can shut down KomurinX4.5?" asked Bak-Chang.

Then suddenly one of the scientist from the science department came in and report that Lavi, Kanda, and Link signal was no where to be found in the upper Level where they were a few moments ago, no mistaken it's the security system. It's possible that they were dragged down to the dumping area. And the concrete evidence that the three of them in the dumping area was true enough, their signal was found on the dumping area.

"Send someone to the dumping area to get them out, and hurry!" Reever replied to the scientist. With that the man ran out.

"Now then chief time to push that butto-" Reever was cut of by the stung he received from Komui's blowpipe. Reever was down to his feet, "..Chief! What are you doing…?" said Reever dropping with sweat, and then he pass out. "Komui, are you crazy! Why'd you do to Reever?"

When Bak turned his head to where Komui was, he's already gone along with the Shut down button that he created.

"…"

Allen opened his eyes, he felt that he's been asleep for a long time; his eyesight grew wider as his eyelids opened.

'…_Huh? wh..ere is this?' _Allen thought, his sight was a bit blurry, but then it's cleared, it shown exactly where he's at. A place that he doesn't know, yet somehow felt familiar.

The sky was grey, lighted by a large moon that hanged sill on the sky above; the ground he stood on was a never ending flow of water. There was rubbles of buildings, every where. "Whe-where is this place? Weren't I with Lenalee? Is this a dream? I must've dozed off without realizing it."

Allen begun to walked, past rubbles by rubbles, suddenly he heard a humming, and its sound rather similar to what he played on the piano, the melody was so relaxing. He wandered where it was coming from, after he took one step forward the humming stopped.

"It's stopped." Allen said, suddenly when he was about to turn his back, a hand yanked his foot from under the water, it was a black figure, Allen's eyes widened.

'_**Hey, can we switch?'**_

Back to Komui's office, Reever was out cold not for long though, after he awakened with a headache, he swore he's gonna teach Komui a lesson after all of these sorted out. Reever presumed that Komui is trying to stop KomurinX4.5 with his idiotic idea like say talking to him, if KomurinX4.5 does listen to his words that is. Johnny was keep tracking Komui, and it proofed to be true, Komui was definitely on his way to the upper Level. Bak-chang had studied the Blue Print and had some clue to what had to be done to fix the problem,

"Reever, I think KomurinX4.5 has a weakness, its here!" Bak-Chand said, pointing his finger at the Blue Print of KomurinX4.5 body structure.

"Really, its there?" Reever asked, his head was still in ache. The area that Bak-Chang was pointing at was the upper neck of KomurinX4.5, there was a little gap that probably something thin can penetrate it.

"This area, if we cut the upper neck, it would completely disable KomurinX4.5 entire system, but this area is small, we need something thin, small, and sharp to cut it…" explained Bak-Chang

"You mean like my sword?"

Reever and Bak was startled, "Kanda!" Reever was so happy to saw him, "Lavi! And Link too. So you guys made it!"

"Yeah, Barely! That bastard KomurinX4.5 making fun us like that! I'm so pissed now!" Said Lavi pissed, but not only Lavi who was pissed, everyone was pissed to, it's been a long day, and tiring. And what about Allen and Lenalee, who was still looked up with nothing to do, they must've been bored like hell in there. Kanda and the other's knew now where Komurin's weakness lies. They gonna stick to Plan B; that is to kick KomurinX4.5's butt and destroy him good, the hell with Shut down Button. Now the only thing that they need to do was to capture Komui who's nearly arrived at his goal. Luckily #65 was able to capture Komui as his been ordered by Reever, Johnny really did a good job at tracking Komui down. Kanda, Lavi, and Link who was once defeated in a very humiliating way by KomurinX4.5, together with Reever, Bak-chang and #65 who was still holding on Komui captive was going to settle the score even. If you're wandering why they brought Komui aside from him holding the Shut down Button, well, he's too part of the 'Plan B'.

KomurinX4.5 has disposed the interferers, the time that Lavi, Kanda, and Link fell onto the dumping area, the security system just turned off automatically, the lights turned back on, almost immediately KomurinX4.5 back where he started, he was ready to break in to the room where Lenalee and Allen was, to what he called 'Protect Miss Lenalee from the kidnaper' stuff. Komurin hands were switched with drills, big drills. He knew that the metal door and the surroundings was hard to break in to with explosives and attacks, he decided to drill his way in. the drill was sharp, the sharpest there is. When the drills rotated, the noise it's produced echoed throughout the hallway. When he was about to drill away, his sensor detected some presence.

"Yo! KomurinX4.5! You're not gonna drill any holes today!" sought Lavi who was just arrived with the others.

"Huh?"

KomurinX4.5 took a glance of who was it that disturbed him, "Look what we've got!" Lavi added, and pointed his finger to #65 who's holding the tied up and mouth plastered Komui on his arms. "Master! You people really are kidnappers!" KomurinX4.5 was successfully distracted.

"Just drop the Kidnaper crap, you're going down!" said Kanda with a smirk. Komui Kept struggling like a little child to break free from #65 grip,

"Master I will protect you!" KomurinX4.5 pointed his missiles at them, but then it was all part of the plan.

"You really sure you want to point that thing at us? Don't you think you should know that Komui, your _Master_ here, was planning to shut you down with another button that he had created?" Reever spoke; he tried to turn the table. Then KomurinX4.5 with his Robotic eyes scanned Komui's Body with his metal detector from where he was standing and there it was the Shut down button on the inner pocket of his lab coat. Komui just shook his head to deny it.

Sticking to the plan, they threw Komui forward, and he smashed onto the floor in front of KomurinX4.5 who just stared at him after he received the news of betrayal, Komui looked pale as KomurinX4.5 point one of his laser beam gun at his own Master, "Ma..s…ter…I will protect you! So give me that button." KomurinX4.5 ready to fire, but then again Komui started running, and Komurin tailing him as he shoot the laser beam constantly trying to hit Komui. Little that komurinX4.5 knew that Kanda and Lavi was above him, Komui did well being the decoy, but he didn't need to know that though.

Lavi made his hammer grew big enough for him to crushed Komurin, and it worked this time. Komurin was smashed to the floor,making the floor crumble and Komui was set flying by the force of the impact, thus the shut down button was out of his coat and went flying onto the floor next to Link who realized it.

But it's not celebrating time yet, 'coz they need an opening in komurinX4.5 defense. Lavi shrink his Hammer to a medium size, he pinned KomurinX4.5 with his might and let Kanda stabbed the gap that Bak-chang had told him. Suddenly Komurin's hand extended and grabbed Komui who was still on the ground and he used him as a human shield. The plaster was off Komui's mouth, knowing that he spoke his mind. "Wh-what are you doing? You almost killed me! You all so mean!" Komui cried childishly. Kanda then pointed his Mugen at Komui's face witch was at the direct spot of the gap on KomurinX4.5 upper neck.

"wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT are you doing! Now, now, easy now Kanda-kun!" Komui was sweating like a cow.

"I don't know if I will hurt you or not, but sorry Komui, you brought it upon yourself," said kanda with a devilish smirk. But then out of nowhere KomurinX4.5's other arm slapped Lavi's Hammer away and send him flying and he crashed to the wall, it's amazing how KomurinX4.5 does that trick. Kanda was off guard too but he made it in time to dodge it. With that Komui really was in a real deep shit. Komurin stood on his feet, first thing first he need to take care of Komui and the shut down button, and then opened his mouth and a missiles was there pointed at Komui.

"CHIEF!" Reever was shocked beyond believe, it's not what it's supposed to happen. KomurinX4.5 was ready to shoot Komui but then suddenly Komurin's power source just cut off, Link; he pushed the shut down button in the nick of time. Komurin's hand let go of Komui who nearly died if a second to late, he fell on his back, eyes widened, and sweat all over. Reever, Bak,and #65 rushed to where Komui was and relived their Chief were okay and untied him. But its not over yet, Lavi and Kanda approached komurinX4.5, it's a lot easy now to put an end to KomuriX4.5 life, they need to even the score, but Komui still as persistent as ever, not to let Komurinx4.5 be destroyed, he thought that he could fix it, "Hate the coffee not KomurinX4.5." He said.

But kanda and lavi were just to stress out to listen. Kanda then sliced the gap making KomurinX4.5 a complete junk, then Lavi, whacked komurinX4.5 over and over again like he was letting go of his stress, now KomurinX4.5 looked completely like a junk. They done it, they've won, victory was the best! It tested so sweat! Hooray to victory!

Now all they need to do was to free Lenalee and Allen, they all waited in front of the metal door except Reever who went to the place where the locks were in, coz he's the only one who knew where it was. But it's going to take some time to get there considering its highly secret and it's going to take a few minutes to unlock the locks, while their waiting, Lavi, kanda and Bak-Chang used the time they had to lecture Komui and teach him some things.

One single candle light up a small section of the room, with it's glow, the darkness stayed away from it's ray of light, shining Lenalee and Allen who was still locked inside the save room. Allen was covering his face with his hand tightly gripped.

"…Allen-kun?" Lenalee noticed that Allen acting strangely after he went quite for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee stared at Allen, trying to analyze what's happening. Allen didn't respond, but then he let go of his hand from his face, stopping it from blocking his expression. He lifted his face slowly and turned it facing towards Lenalee who was beside him, he then put a smile on his face that being lighted by the candle's light. "Allen-Kun?"

"it's okay Lenalee, don't worry.." said Allen with a big smile, insuring her that everything was okay, his words was the opposite of what he was feeling, he felt the presence of the 14th within him trying to take control of his body, sweat ran down his face, he looked pale.

'_**Are you still resisting?' **_ Asked the 14th within Allen's mind.

'_Damn yeah! I won't let you control my body here!'_

'_**Why? You scared I will do something to Lenalee..?'**_

'…'

'_**Don't worry, I just wanted to talk that's all, no?'**_

'_No you can't, just shut up and leave me alone!'_

"…kun, Allen-kun, Allen-kun!" Allen thoughts was snapped back by Lenalee's call. He sifted his gaze from Lenalee to the darkness in front of him. He then stood up slowly and took step by step closer to the darkness, gripping the side of his head.

"Allen-kun, where are you going?" Lenalee stood up as well. "Allen-kun you are not okay, you look sick.."

"Uh…no, it's just a headache, I've been having it lately. It's nothing to be worried about Lenalee…" but he was wrong again, the more he resisted the 14th presence, the more he lose his mind, and the more the headache hurts. Allen can't stand it anymore, he fell to his knee. Lenalee was surprised and rushed to Allen's side, "Le..Lenalee…you should stay away from me…" said Allen in the middle of his heavy breathing.

"Eh?" Lenalee didn't quiet heard the last sentence; she was confused of the situation. Slowly Allen's breathing became normal again, he was a bit relaxed. Than he stood up on his feet so was Lenalee, but suddenly he grabbed Lenalee's hand. "What is it?" Lenalee asked.

When Lenalee looked up to see his face, a cold feeling just filled her body, she could sense it in his eyes. She didn't really understand it herself, but her heart told her that _'this guy is not Allen-kun' _

Lenalee just stared at his eyes that had nothing in them, nothing but coldness, Allen took a step forward, but then Lenalee took a step backward, and then she manage to tripped by the candle that was placed behind her. To a sudden reaction of her being fell onto the floor, she yanked Allen's arm without realizing it herself, she was under him, and Allen was on top of her, the candle's light didn't light out upon the impact to the floor, it rolled to Lenalee's side. The light it gave was shining Allen's cold eyes, Lenalee didn't like the feeling in his eyes, Allen looked down on her and spoke, _"Lenalee…let me tell you something…"_ said Allen. He then lowered his head until his lips was beside her ear, _"...you know what, I …really…hate yo- ugh!"_ suddenly Allen gripped his head, like something was messing with his head. _"Stop it!"_ he said.

What they didn't realize that the door was being opened, the light from outside shined the room, making everyone who was standing outside saw the inside clearly. But then, they were shocked by what their seeing.

"UWOO! Allen! You dog! Attacking Lenalee like that?" Lavi stated with a blush across his face, Allen was snapped back by Lavi's statement.

"Eh? what?" wh-what?" Allen saw that the doors was opened and Lavi, Kanda, Komui, and Bak-Chang was standing there staring at him with a shocked expression, "Uh..Allen-kun.." Allen heard Lenalee's voice from below, when he realized that Lenalee was under him and he blushed madly red across his face, "I-i-i- I'm so sorry Lenalee, how'd this happened? I'm so sorry!" Allen was embarrassed, he then moved away.

Lavi was like, "Allen, I didn't know you had it in ya." Said Lavi while grinning.

"Eh! Had what?"

Kanda just looked away, "don't you have any shame, Moyashi?"

"WHAT was that?"

And Bak was like, "Hii! Le-le-le-le-lenalee…pure…pureness, Wal..ker!" then he hit the floor, with Hives covering his body.

"HUH?"

"A~LLE~N..YOU OCTOPUS! What did you do to my Lenalee!" said Komui as he hugged her sister tightly.

"Wh-wh-what? I didn't do anything!"

"Allen is telling the truth, this is just an accident." Lenalee tried to explain.

But they all pointed their fingers at Allen; well, except Lenalee that is.

'_**See, I just wanted to talk with her, you can blame or hate me as much as you want …soon your entire body will not listen to you, but to me. And slowly your mind is going to fade away from this world.'**_

'_**If I were you, I'll stay away from them and especially that girl. It's your choice though, but keep this in mind, I will not hesitate to destroy everything that stands in my way. So, what will you do, Allen Walker?' **_said the 14th before his voice fades away from Allen's mind.

**Author's note:** Well, what do you guys think about this one? Did my writing improve? Please REVIEW! I'll make me a happy person.

after I passed the National Exam, the graduation ceremony is like three moths after, so now I'm still waiting for the ceremony to be commence, huh, just got nothing to do, well I'm gonna filled my empty days writing, I guess. Wish me luck guys! See you again in the next chapter!


End file.
